Somebody's me
by PSawyer2514
Summary: What if Peyton moved back to Tree Hill after her four month internship, and stayed with Lucas? But after a year a publishing company decided to publish his novel, and he had to move to New York. After three years he's back, but what if Peyton moved on?
1. Coming home

'Mom, I'm home!' Lucas yelled when he stepped into his house for the first time in two years. God, it felt good to be home.  
'Oh come here, kiddo!' she said happily when she hugged her son.  
'I've missed you so much. How are you?'  
'I'm great, mom. I just missed you and my little sis' so much. Speaking of her, where is Lily?'  
'She's fast asleep. I told her you were coming home, but she was too tired. Do you want me to wake her up?'  
'No, it's okay. I'll see her tomorrow.'  
Lucas smiled as he thought about his little sister. He hadn't seen her in three years, and he was dying to see her now. But he knew he had to let her sleep.  
Karen smiled back at him and took him into the kitchen.  
'You must be starving. I'll make you something.'  
'No, it's okay. I've already eaten on the plain. Just sit down and talk to me. How is everyone?'  
'They're all doing great. Jamie has gotten so big, and Nathan and Haley are really proud. And of course Brooke is still busy working on her clothing line.'  
'And Peyton?' he asked carefully.  
'Peyton is.. fine. Maybe you should go see her tomorrow.'  
He nodded. He couldn't wait to see her again. He had missed her so much. Even though they broke up two years ago, he never stopped loving her. And he was hoping she was still in love with him, too.  
'What are you thinking about, Lucas?'  
He smiled.  
'Peyton.'  
Karen smiled too, but also had a worried look on her face.  
'What's wrong, mom?' he asked when he saw that look.  
'Nothing. I'm – I'm just a little bit tired', she lied, 'that's all.'  
'Yeah, me too. I'm gonna go to bed if you don't mind.'

He stood up, hugged his mother once more and then went to bed. Even though he was really tired, he couldn't bring his mind to sleep. He kept thinking about Peyton. Everything about her. Her curly hair, her chickeny but beautiful legs, and of course her green eyes.  
God, how much he had missed those green eyes, and the way he could drown in them.  
Tomorrow he would see them again. And the sooner he got to sleep, the sooner it would be tomorrow.

When he woke up the next morning, he found his little sister staring at him.  
'Hey pretty girl.'  
He lifted her up and kissed her.  
'I've missed you! How have you been?'  
'I missed you too, Lucas. Are you back for good now?' she asked.  
'I sure am, Lily!'  
He started to tickle her, and she started laughing very loudly. For a minute he stopped, and just looked at her. His sister didn't look anything like him. His hair was so much lighter than hers, and she had brown eyes, whereas his were ice blue.

Out of nowhere Lily hugged him.  
Lucas chuckled.  
'What was that for?'  
'Mommy said you had to go to Peyton, and I have to go to school. Will you still be here when I come back?' she asked for certainty.  
He nodded, and helped her get of the bed. Then he got out himself. Lily was right, it was time to go. He walked upto his closet and picked five different shirts out of hit. None of them were good enough. He didn't know why he was so nervous about seeing her again. He had known and loved her for so long. But still it felt strange seeing her again. Then he decided to just put one of those shirts on and make the best of it.

* * *

He now stood in front of her house. He looked around and noticed nothing had changed. Not even her car. It was a good thing her car was there, though. Because then at least he knew she was home. He was just hoping no one else, like Brooke or Haley, was there.

After looking at the house for a moment, he took the courage to knock on her door. By this time his heart was racing so hard, he was afraid it would come out any second now. But for a long time he just stood there and waited for someone opened the door. Finally someone did.

It was Peyton.

'Lucas?'  
He could see the disbelief in her eyes, but he couldn't tell whether she was happy to see him or not.  
'Hi, Peyton. I'm back', he said, with an enormous grin on his face.  
She didn't smile. She didn't say anything. She just slammed the door in his face.  
'Peyton?' he yelled confused. 'Peyton, please. Open the door!'  
He started slamming the door, hoping she would open it again. But she didn't.  
'Peyton, please! You gotta let me talk to you', he begged.  
'I don't wanna talk to you, Lucas!' she fired back. 'Go away.'  
'I'm sorry, I can't do that. I wanna talk to you.'

Slow and carefully she opened the door. Her eyes were now red and puffy, and a tear was still rolling down her cheek.  
'What are you doing here, Lucas?' she asked bewildered. You could hear the pain in her voice. 'Why aren't you in New York?'  
'I wanted to talk to you. And my book is finished. It has finally been published.'  
'I know, Luke. It was finished _and_ published two years ago. Why'd you come back now?'  
'I wanted to see you', he simply replied.

This was so different from what he imagined. Of course he didn't expect her to fall right back into his arms, but he thought she would at least talk to him. Now she was barely looking at him. He never realised he hurt her so much.

Then suddenly he heard another voice. A little girl rounded the corner and ran up to them. She was also blonde, but just a little lighter than Peyton's hair.  
'Who is this?' he asked confused when Peyton took her hand.  
But before she could answer the question, he heard another voice. This time it was heavier. He assumed it was a male's voice.  
'Jenny, come here!'

A guy walked into the hall to get the girl he was calling for. But when he saw the boy Peyton was talking to, he stopped. He was speechless.  
And so was Lucas. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him was standing his old friend. Someone he hadn't seen in almost six years.

'Jake?'

**Authers note: This is my first story.. ever. And I would love to hear what you think about it so far, so I know if I should continue or not.  
Thanks for reading it! **


	2. Denial

A guy walked into the hall to get the girl he was calling for. But when he saw the boy Peyton was talking to, he stopped. He was speechless. And so was Lucas. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him was standing his old friend. Someone he hadn't seen in almost six years.  
'Jake?'  
'Lucas? What are you doing here?'  
'I could ask you the same thing', Lucas fired back.  
Jake stepped closer to Peyton and took her by the hand.  
'Oh, I see. Are you together now?'  
Peyton looked at Jake, then at Lucas and nodded.  
'Wow.. That's – that's great.'  
'Luke, please', Jake tried.  
'No, I mean it. It's great you finally found each other', he said and forced himself to smile.  
'I have to go now. I want to let Nathan and Haley know that I'm back. Just like I wanted to let you know', he added.  
He sighed and looked at Jake.  
'It was good to see you again, Jagielski.'  
'Yeah, you too', he replied concerned.

Lucas walked away, but looked at them once more to see if it was real. But it was real. He lost Peyton again, but now to someone else. He felt as if his heart just fell on the ground and shattered into a milion pieces. He had to get out of there.

He was wandering around in his hometown. Even though everything was the same, it felt so unfamiliar. But everything was different now. He decided not to go to Nathan and Haley, but to the Rivercourt to find some comfort. That was what he used to do.. before he left.  
But when he arrived, he saw four faces. Four familiar faces. His mood changed instantly, as he walked up to his old friends.

Skills was the first to notice him.  
'Look who's there. It's my boy, Luke.'  
Lucas smiled and greeted him.  
'How are ya, guys?'  
'We're good, man. You know, same old thing. Shooting some hoops, some coaching at the Ravens.. you know.'  
Lucas laughed at his friends ecstacy. But he also missed the life Skills was talking about. The way his life used to be, before he moved to New York.  
'So how are you, dawg?' Skills asked.  
'Couldn't be better. I just came back from Peyton and I find out that she and Jake got back together.'  
'Ouch.'  
'Yeah, exactly. Why didn't you tell me?'  
He looked at Junk, Fergie and Skills, but they all kept there mouth shut. Then he looked at Mouth.  
'Okay, don't look at me! I told Skills he had to tell you, but he refused.  
'Why?' Lucas asked confused.  
'Hey, I was just thinking about you! I thought you'd get your dumb ass back to Tree Hill and win Peyton back.'  
'I would've, if I had known she was with Jake!'  
'Okay, I'm sorry. I should've told you.'  
Lucas nodded.  
'So.. what's your plan?' Mouth asked curiously.  
'What plan?'  
'Your plan to win Peyton back, of course!'  
He sighed  
'I don't have a plan, and I don't need a plan. I don't want Peyton back. That's not why I came back.'  
'Right..' Skills started laughing. 'Keep telling yourself that.  
'It's the truth.'  
'So you're saying you didn't come back to win P. Sawyer back.  
Lucas nodded again.  
'Okay. So why'd you go by her house first? Why not come to your homeboy Skills?'  
'I went by my own house first, and my mom told me to go see Peyton.'  
Skills shrugged and decided to let it drop.  
'Anyways, I'm glad your back. Cuz these two knuckleheads suck!'  
He pointed at Junk and Fergie.  
'They're too easy, man! And you know I like some challange', he explained and threw the ball at Lucas.  
Lucas chuckled.  
'Okay, let's play some ball!'  
He jumped and shoot the ball right through the hoop. God, I've missed this game, he thought.

* * *

That night when he came home, he decided to confront his mother about the whole 'Peyton-thing'. Karen looked up when her son stepped into the doorway.  
'Hi, Lucas. How was your day? Are you glad to be home? You must be glad to see all your friends again' she rambled nervously.  
'Mom, stop it! I went to see Peyton today, like you suggested. But she wasn't the only one I found. Jake and Jenny were there, too.'  
He looked at his mother to see if he got any reaction, but instead she just stared at him.  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
Now Karen spoke: 'Lucas, it wasn't my place to tell you. Peyton had to tell you, or you had to find out on your own.'  
She nodded him to sit down beside her.  
'I know it must be hard for you, seeing her with someone else. Definitely when they already have a history together.'  
'No, it's not that. I don't care if Peyton is with me or Jake. I want her to be happy. I just wish someone had told me.'  
'Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'  
Lucas shrugged it off.  
'Look, I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted, okay?'  
Karen nodded and huged her son.  
'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked him once more.  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, mom!'

But he wasn't fine. He wasn't fine at all. It hurt him so much when he saw Jake there, with Peyton. He never imagined her with anyone but himself. That was the way it was suppose to be. They belonged together. Everybody knew that. But appearently Peyton had forgotten. She didn't know that she was holding the key to his heart. She didn't know that for the last year he was aching for her touch. And he had lost all of that because of their stupid fight! He wished he could go back in time and change everything.  
At that moment someone came into his bedroom.  
'Lucas, are you awake?' a little girls voice asked.  
Lucas smiled and turned around.  
'Yeah, what's wrong, pretty girl?'  
She looked at her big brother and climbed into his bed.  
'I can't sleep', she said gloomy.  
'Why not, Lily? Did you have a bad dream?'  
She shook her head.  
'No? Well, what's wrong then?'  
For a moment she just looked at him, without saying a word. But then she said: 'Are you sad?'  
Lucas was stunned. He definitely didn't expect this question.  
'Why would you think that?'  
'You seem sad.. about aunt Peyton.'  
He sighed, put his arms around her and shook his head.  
'Mommy says you are not allowed to lie, Lucas.'  
Lucas chuckled.  
'I'm not sad, Lily.'  
'I can see it in your eyes', Lily tried again.  
He smiled and wondered how his little sister got so smart, and knew everything about him. Even though they hadn't seen each other in three years.  
'Don't worry about me, Lil. I'll be fine.'  
'Are you sure? Because I can stay here, if you want me to.'  
He stroked her hair and smiled.  
'I'll be fine, Lily. Now go back to bed.'  
'Can't I stay here, Lucas? Just for tonight. Please?'  
Lucas took a good look at his little sister. He loved her so, and he had missed her so much. How could he say no to her? So he smiled and said: 'Of course you can.'  
Satisfied with that answer, Lily closed her eyes and moved a little closer to him.  
'I love you, Lucas', she managed to say before she fell asleep.  
'I love you, too.'

When Lucas walked into the kitchen the next morning, his mom was already making him breakfast.  
'I forgot how good it used to smell in here', he said.  
Karen turned around, obviously surprised to see him up so early.  
'Some things never change', he added.  
'But some clearly do', she said. 'Since when do you get up so early?'  
'I wanted to go by Haley and Nathan today.'  
'Are you sure that's all?'  
'Aah, I was wondering when you were gonna bring it up.'  
'No, I'm serious Lucas. Are you okay?'  
'I'm fine.'  
Karen looked at him, she didn't seem convinced.  
'I'm fine! I promise', he said laughing.  
She gave him his food.  
'So I guess you don't wanna talk about it.'  
'What's there to talk about.'  
Karen plumbed down.  
'Okay, I give up.'  
Lucas chuckled.  
'I have to go now, Luke. But if you need me, I'm just a phone call away.'  
Lucas gave her a 'dont worry so much – I'll be fine' kinda look.  
'Alright, I'll go', she laughed. 'Andy will pick Lily up from school, so don't worry about that.'  
Lucas nodded, and just when his mother started to walk away, he called her back.  
'What's wrong?'  
'I love you, mom.'  
Karen smiled, and remembered how good it was to have her son back.  
'I love you too, son.'

* * *

Lucas drove around. He was on his way to Haley and Nathan. The last time he sawy them was at his book signing two years ago.  
He was wondering what J. Scott was looking like. He had missed his little buddy.  
Just a few minutes later he was knocking on there door. And a little boy opened the door.  
'Uncle Lucas!' Jamie shouted.  
'Buddy!'  
He kneeled down and hugged him.  
'I've missed you.'  
'I've missed you too, uncle Lucas.'  
'Are your mom and dad at home?'  
'Yeah, they're in the living room. Come on.'  
Jamie dragged him into the livingroom, where his parents were waiting.  
'Look dad! I found uncle Lucas!'  
'Well, well. What do you know, the guy finally decided to come back to town', Nathan teased.  
He walked up to his brother and hugged him.  
'How are you, Luke?'  
'I'm great. It's really good to be back. And I can't believe Jamie got so big already!''Yeah, well there's a lot of stuff you missed when you were gone', Haley said upset.  
'I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm back now.. for good.'  
He looked at Jamie.  
'I'm sorry I haven't been around much, buddy.'  
'That's okay. I understand.'  
'Thank you. Now come here!'  
Just as Jamie was about to run into his uncles arms again, Haley said: 'We have to go, Jamie. Your gonna be late for school.'  
Jamie grabbed his bag and looked at Lucas.  
'I'm sorry. I have to go', he said a little dazed.  
Haley took his hand and walked out of the door.

'Did I say something wrong?' Lucas asked confused.  
'You're kidding, right? Dude, you were away for three years, and you never even stayed in touch!'  
'I know, I know. But I've been busy.'  
'Hey, don't tell me. Tell Haley or even Jamie. The kid is talking about you all day.'  
'And Haley?'  
Nathan sighed.  
'You messed up, Luke. The two of you are best friends! The least thing could've done was give her a call every once in a while.'  
'I said I was sorry!'  
For a long moment there was an awkward silence between them, until Nathan started talking again.  
'So.. have you seen Peyton already?'  
All of the sudden the mood changed, as Lucas nodded.  
'I'm sorry, man.'  
'Nah, it's okay. At least she's with a guy that really loves her.'  
'So you don't mind?'  
Lucas shrugged and sat down. He thought very carefully about the things he said.  
'As long as Peyton's happy, I'll be too. And yeah, of course it's hard, but I'll get over it.'  
'Have you talked to her about it?'  
'The minute I saw Jake, I walked away', Lucas explained.  
'So it must've hurt more than you're telling me.'  
'I guess. I guess a part of me hoped she would still be here, waiting for me to come home.'  
'She still is, Luke!'  
'And I hoped she would still love me', he continued, ' and take me back.'  
'So why won't you tell her that?'  
'She's with Jake now.'  
'For now she is! Look, Lucas.. Jake is a really good friend of mine, and I know he loves Peyton, but you are my brother. And you and Peyton belong together. So please, call her up and tell her how you feel.'

Lucas looked at his little brother and then at the phone. With slight hesitation he picked up the phone and dialed her number.


	3. If I could take it all back

Peyton woke up with a terrible feeling in her stomach, and a huge headache. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't at home.  
Wow, yesterday must have been really terrible.

'Hey, P. Sawyer! What are you thinking about?' Brooke asked when she walked in.  
'I'm not sure', she replied. 'Um.. Brooke, what am I doing here?'  
'I don't know. Last night, out of nowhere, you stood on my doorstep, completly drunk. What happened, sweetie?'  
Peyton took a deep breath and thought about yesterday.  
'Lucas', she said eventually.  
Brooke was confused.  
'What do you mean..Lucas? Have you talked to him?"  
Immediatly the tears welled up again.  
'He's back, Brooke. Lucas is back.'  
Brooke was speecless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas was back. Her old friend, but also the man who broke her best friends heart, was back.  
'Is he back for good?'  
'I don't know. I guess so.'  
'Why?' Brooke asked. She couldn't make sense of this all.  
'He said he wanted to see me, and talk to me.'  
'What did you do?'  
'Nothing. Jake walked in.'  
'And?'  
'And nothing, Brooke!'she said annoyed. 'Lucas is back. But I am with Jake now. And I love Jake, so much.'  
'So why did you come to me? Why didn't you stay with Jake instead?'  
'He had to be somewhere, and I didn't wanna be alone.'  
Brooke put her arms around her. She entirely understood what Peyton was going through.  
'I know it's hard, buddy. But you can't run from him. You gotta talk to him.'  
Just at that moment, Peyton's cell rang. She opened it and saw it was Lucas that was calling.  
'Speak of the devil.'

'Hi?' Peyton said hesitating.  
'Hey, Peyton. I'm so sorry about yesterday.'  
'I bet you are', Peyton mumbled.  
'Can I please see you today. I wanna talk to you.'  
For a minute it stayed quiet on the other side of the line.  
'Okay. Fine.'  
'Thank you', Lucas said relieved. 'Meet me in half an hour at the Rivercourt, okay?'  
'Yeah, I'll be there.'  
With that said she hung up the telephone.

'What did he say?' Brooke asked curiously.  
'I have to be at the Rivercourt in half an hour.'  
'Well, what are you waiting for? Don't just sit around, go!'  
'Brooke, I have to get dressed first. And I can't go out in these clothes.'  
'I'll get you something from me', Brooke said and took some clothes out of her closet and handed them over to Peyton.  
'Here you go. Now get dressed. I'll drive you to the Rivercourt.'  
Peyton nodded and started dressing herself.

Half an hour later Brooke dropped Peyton off at the Rivercourt. To Peyton's surprise Lucas was already waitng for her.  
'I didn't expect you to come', Lucas said.  
'I'm a little late, I know. But at least I came.'  
'Okay, I guess I deserved that.'  
Peyton sighed and realised she could better have this thing over with.  
'What was it you wanted to tell me?'  
They walked upto the bleachers and sat down.  
'I wanted to say I was sorry. It was stupid of me to react like that.'  
Peyton didn't respond. She just looked at him. So many times she had dreamt about this moment. When she and Lucas would be reunited. Everything was how she imagined. Only they were there for the wrong reason.  
'Peyton, did you hear me?'  
'Yeah – yeah, I'm just..'  
He didn't even listen, he just rambled on.  
'You got to admit it is a little bit soon.'  
'What do you mean?' she asked offended.  
'I mean, we never even officially broke up, and already you're dating some other guy.'  
'He has a name, Lucas. Jake. And by the way, that is not fair of you to say! You left me two years ago, remember?'  
Lucas jumped off the bleacers and screamed out of frustration: 'What happened to us, Peyton?'

**_Flasback  
_**Lucas was just making himself comfortable in his new office, when a girl walked in.  
'Luke?'  
He turned around and saw his editor.  
'Hi, Lindsey. What's up?'  
'I was thinking of grabbing something to eat. You wanna join me?'  
He smiled and was about to accept the offer when he realised he had a ton of things to do.  
'I'd love to, but I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time.'  
'Okay. Suit yourself', she said disappointed.  
She walked away without saying another word.

Now Lucas was finally alone. He looked around with a satisfied glow in his eyes, but then he heard his stomach growl. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. He was starving.  
Without a doubt, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door.  
'Lindsey, wait!'

But when he turned around, it wasn't his editor he saw, it was his girlfriend Peyton. He dropped his jacket as she ran into his arms. He hugged and kissed her so intense like he would never let her go.  
'Oh my God, Peyton! What are you doing here?' he asked pleased when he broke off the kiss.  
'I miss you, Lucas', she simply answered. 'It has been five months now. I wanted to see you.'  
'I'm glad you did. God, I've missed you blondie.'

He took her into his office and they sat down.  
'So this is where you work? Impressive.'  
Lucas chuckled. His office was not exactly luxurious. The only things small enough to fit were a desk, a closet and two chairs.  
'I know it's not much, but it's enough for now.'  
Peyton smiled and gazed into his eyes. She had missed this so much, and she couldn't wait for him to come home. So that they could go back to the Lucas and Peyton they used to be. The couple that couldn't stay away from each other longer than an hour. But now they were apart for more than five months.  
'What are you thinking about, Peyton?' Lucas asked.  
'I was thinking, maybe diner.. tonight? How does that sound?'  
'That sounds great', he said and kissed her forehead. 'I'm so glad you're back.'

* * *

That night the two of them were sitting in a fancy restaurant.  
'Lucas, I'm so proud of you. Your novel has been published! How do you feel?'  
'I'm thrilled. I can't believe it finally happened.'  
'I know. I'm really proud of you.'  
Lucas smiled and took her by the hand.  
'Enough about me. Let's talk about you. How is your life in Tree Hill?'  
'It's good. I've been trying to set up my own record label.'  
'That's amazing, Peyton!'  
'Yeah, the only problem is that I don't even have a studio and no bands.'  
'I'm sorry, Peyton. But what about that studio Haley and Chris Keller used?'  
'I don't have enough money for that. And Brooke is helping me, but it isn't enough.'  
'Let me help you, Peyton. I-'  
She cut him off. 'No, I don't want you to help me. I have to do this on my own.'  
'But-'  
'No but's. I wanna do this on my own for once.'  
'Okay..'  
'But I love you for trying.'

They couldn't stop gazing into each others eyes.  
'I really missed this, Luke.'  
'What exactly did you miss?' he asked anxious.  
'Just this. The two of us talking, face-to-face instead of over the phone.'  
'I know what you mean', he said. But he sounded a little distracted.  
'Are you sure? Because you sound a little distracted. It seems like you're not really enjoying this conversation.'  
'What? That's not true.'  
'You could've fooled me.'  
'I'm sorry, Peyton. It's just – Where do we go from here?'  
A big grin appeared oon her face.  
'What?' Lucas looked at his girlfriend and noticed the look in her eyes. He knew her long enough to know that she had something up her sleeve.  
'Well, there's another reason I'm here.'  
'Really? What's that?'  
'I am going to help you pack.' Her face was glowing when she told him her plan. She had it all figured out.  
'You're coming back to Tree Hill with me. Tonight!'  
You could see that Lucas didn't see this coming.  
'Peyton, I can't.'  
'Why not?' She was still so full of her plan, she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way.  
'Because, I can't', he repeated.  
'Why not?' she asked again. 'Your book is finished _and_ published. It's time you come home. I miss you – we all miss you.'  
'But my life is here now. I have friends here, I'm trying to write a second novel.. I even got a new office. I can't leave.'  
He looked into her eyes and saw the disappointment. He stroke her hands and tried to soothe her.  
'You can live with me. Here, in New York.'  
Peyton pulled her hand back. She was clearly offended.  
'So it's not okay for you to leave New York and your 'new friends' behind, but it is okay for me to leave my life, my friends and my job in Tree Hill behind? A life I have lived for twenty-two years?'  
'Peyton..'  
'No, Luke! I am finally settled again in Tree Hill. I am busy with music, and that is my dream. I already gave up my other dream for you, and I'm not willing to do that again!'  
'Okay, that's not fair! I never asked you to give up your job in L.A. You came back on your own!'  
'..Because I knew you missed me, and I missed you.'  
'So now it's all my fault?'  
'No, that's not what I said!' she yelped. 'Lucas, I just want you to come home.'  
'I can't. My life here is important to me.'  
'More important than I am?'  
He didn't say anyting, he just stared at her.  
'You say a lot by saying nothing.'  
She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant.  
**_End Flashback_**

The tears were rolling down Peyton's cheek when she thought about it. Lucas tried to wipe them away, but she pulled back.  
'I can't do this, Lucas. I can't be around you now. Please, leave me _and _Jake alone.'  
She got off the bleachers and walked away, leaving Lucas behind.


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I want to thank everybody that has been reading my story so far, I think it's great. And I really hope you keep reading.

And I also want to apologize that the fourth chapter is taking so long. I've been really busy with school and soccer, that I haven't been able to write another chapter. So it might take a while, but I'm trying.

- Thank you, and I hope you're enjoying the story and will wait for chapter 4.

xoxo Psawyer2514


	5. Finding my place

She was back home. The one thing she was dreading all day, but she had to go. She owed Jake an explanation. Reluctantly, she stepped into the house.  
The minute she walked in, Jake came running towards her.

'Peyton, where the hell were you?!' he cried. 'I come home yesterday, and suddenly you're gone. I've been worrying sick about you!'  
'I'm sorry, Jake. I was with Brooke.'  
'Brooke? What were you doing there?'  
Peyton sighed and saw the worried look in his eyes.  
'I had to talk to her.. about Lucas.'  
Jake shook his head, like he finally understood it.  
'Lucas. I shoud've known. The guy is back for like a day, and already you spend the day thinking about him!'  
'It's not like that! I was angry with him, and I needed someone to talk to.'  
'Why didn't you just talk to me?' he asked.  
'Because you were gone, remember! You left the minute Lucas was gone! So that's why I went to Brooke. But then Lucas called and he asked me to meet him.. And I did.'  
'What!?'  
'Calm down, please. The only reason I did go, was to tell him that he had to leave me alone. And I told him that I loved you! Not him!'  
'You did?' he asked happily surprised.  
She smiled and nodded.  
'So the next time you get make a big deal of something, know what you're talking about.'

She pecked his lips and gazed into his brown eyes.

'I'm sorry, Peyton. I'm just worried about you now he's back.'  
'Don't. And please, don't treat him differently just because we're together.'  
'I don't know, Peyton. Everything is different now. I know how much he hurt you.'  
'Exactly, he hurt me. Not you. You used to be friends, and you can be again. Please?'  
Jake shrugged.  
'Okay, if that is what you want.'  
Peyton nodded.

'And now, please, let's do something different then talk about Lucas', she suggested.  
'What were you thinking about?' he said with a playful glow in his eyes.  
'I don't need much, Jake. I just want to lay down, with your arms around me. Let me feel safe.'  
Jake smiled and put his arms around her.  
'I think I can take care of that.'

He took her outside and laid down in the grass. His arms were still around her.  
'I wish we could stay forever like this', he said.  
'We can', she said with a smirk.  
She moved a little closer to him and their fingers intertwined.  
'I am never going to let you go, Peyton. Not again. I did it before, and I can't bear it to do that again. I love you, Peyton.'  
'I love you too, Jake.'  
She kissed him and let her head rest on his chest.

_Complete Silence  
_The only thing you could here were the trees leaves, and the wind that was blowing through their hair.  
But after a few minutes that silence was broken by a loud doorbell.

Jake tried to open the door, but before he even was on his feet, Peyton pulled him down.  
'Peyton, the door', he laughed.  
'So? You said it yourself. You wished we could lay like this forever. Don't open the door, please?'  
Jake looked into her beautiful eyes and almost couldn't resist her, but did just in time.  
'I'm sorry, baby.'

He stood up and made his way to the door. He expected Lucas, but to his surprise it was Haley.  
'Hey Haley, what are you doing here?'  
'Oh nothing, I was around and decided to stop by.'  
'What a pleasant surprise', he lied and thought about the fact that he could be lying in the backyard, with Peyton in his arms.  
'Aren't you going to invite me in?' she asked.  
'Oh yeah, of course', he said a little caught off guard. 'She's in the backyard, feel free to walk further.'

'Haley!' Peyton jumped up. 'Hi! What are you doing here?'  
'Another warm welcome.. Um, I was actually hoping we could talk.. alone.'  
'Oh, I get it. I have to go. That's okay, i have to pick up Jenny anyways.'  
'Thanks babe.'

'Sit down, Hales. What's on your mind?'  
'I think you know', she sighed. 'Lucas.'  
'Uh-uh, I'm not talking about him. Sorry.'  
'Come on, Peyton. You can talk to me.'  
'What's there to say? He left three years ago, then his book gets published, he decides to stay there so we break up, and now suddenly he's back.'  
'So.. How do you feel?'  
She shrugged.  
'I don't know, Haley. It's hard. And it will be everytime I run into him. So I told him to stay away from me.'  
'I'm sorry, Peyton. I wish there was something I could do to make this a little bit easier for you.'  
'Nah, it's okay. At least for me it is. What about you?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well, Lucas is your best friend, y'know. Have you seen him already?'  
'This morning.'  
'And?'  
'I had to bring Jamie to school.'  
'Hales.'  
Peyton looked at her, and saw how hard it was for her. She and Lucas may loved each other once, but Haley and Lucas knew each other since.. well since forever!  
'I just don't get him, Peyton. He had so much going for him. A group of friends that loved and supported him every step of the way, a new baby-sister, a new nephew and a girl who he loved and loved him in return. And he threw it all away!'  
She was getting more upset by the minute.  
'Calm down, Hales.'  
'No! I mean, what was he even thinking!'  
'He was thinking about his first book, and the second one in progress.'  
'Are you defending him now?' she asked amazed.  
'No! God, no! I'm just as angry as you are, but I think Lucas just didn't realise what he was losing by staying in New York. He didn't think about anything else then his novel.'  
'Exactly! We were his friends much longer than the ones in New York. And I thought that we were a lot more important than than his stupid book!'  
Peyton didn't respond. the only thing she wanted to do was fall into Haley's arms and cry. But she didn't. She just listened to her.

'But listen to me Haley', she said when she was finally quiet. 'You can't let this ruin your friendship. You guys have know each other for so long, you have to forgive him!'  
'But..'  
'Remember that time when you were touring, with Chris Keller?'  
'Yeah, how can I forget', she mumbled.  
'Lucas forgave you when you came back. You made a mistake, but you forgave him because you were best friends. Can't you do the same for him?'  
'I don't know..'  
'I'm not saying right now. In your own time.'  
Haley sighed and realised Peyton was right.  
'And you?'  
'I never had what you and Lucas had. You were best friends.'  
'And you loved him!' she objected. 'That's gotta count for something.'  
'Maybe. But he broke my heart. I can't forgive him, not just yet. But anyway, we weren't talking about me and Lucas, we were talking about _you_ and Lucas.'  
'Aaargh! Why does everything have to be so hard!' she cried.  
Peyton chuckled.  
'Nothing is hard, Hales. We make it hard.'  
Haley rolled her eyes.

At that moment Jake and Jenny walked in, and Haley and Peyton got up.  
'I'm gonna walk her out, okay?'  
Jake nodded.

'Okay, so promise me you'll talk to him', Peyton almost begged while Haley walked back to her car.  
'I'll try. Okay?'  
'That's enough.'  
Haley smiled and tot into her car. She waved goodbye and drove away.  
Peyton got back inside and mumbled to herself: 'At least for now it's enough.'

'What did you talk about?' Jake asked curiously when Peyton got back.  
'Nothing special. Music, Jamie, cute guys.'  
'Hey!'  
'I'm just kidding, honey', she laughed. 'I couldn't stop talking about you.'  
'That's better.'  
He put his arms around her waist, and a hot make-out session followed. Untill Jenny walked in.  
'Gross, Jake!'  
Jake laughed.  
'Come here, girly', Peyton said.  
Jenny walked towards them.  
'Are you counting the days already?'  
'What for?' Jenny asked confused.  
'What for? You're birthday, of course!'  
'Oh.. yeah, I am! But it's taking so long! In four weeks I will be 7!'  
'That's right, sweetie! Have you told your friends already?' Jake asked and lifted her up.  
Jenny nodded.  
'Good, cuz it will be a birthday party you will never forget!'

He started to tickle her, and Peyton just watched them. All of the sudden she realised she finally found a family of her own.  
She couldn't be any happier.


	6. A birthday you'll never forget Part 1

Four weeks had gone by, and Jenny's birthday party was about to begin. Jake and Peyton were finishing up the last things, and Jenny herself was running around at Tric.  
'She's really excited for this party', Jake said. 'Thank you for having it here.'  
'Of course! No problem. If we can't even throw a party here, why do we have this place then?'  
Jake smiled.  
'But really, I mean it Peyton. You've done so much for her lately.'  
'I don't mind. Jenny is a great kid. And besides, I know how hard it is to live without a mother.'  
He nodded and thought about how Peyton lost both her moms, and then thought about Nikki, and how she abandoned Jenny again.  
It was as if Peyton could read his mind, and said: 'Hey, honey, I won't leave you or Jenny, okay?'  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Half an hour later, running kids and their parents filled the place. Jake and Peyton sat down beside their friends.  
'This party is great, you guys. Jenny will definitly have a birthday she'll never forget', Haley said.  
'Yeah, we hope so. She's been talking about her birthday for so long, we had to do something special.'  
'Well, you certainly pulled it off, Jagielski', Nathan said. 'I bet when we go home tonight, Jamie will be begging for a party like this.'  
They all laughed.  
Just at that moment Jenny walked up to them.  
'Hey Jen, are you having fun?' Brooke asked, and Jenny nodded.  
'I love it! All of my friends are jealous', she said smiling. 'Thank you, daddy. Thank you, Peyton.'  
She hugged them and then walked back to her friends.

Brooke looked around and noticed everyone was there, except for Lucas. She was the only one who hadn't seen him yet. And even though she knew Peyton had asked him to stay away from her - for reasons Brooke knew Peyton was lying about - she still hoped they invited him. And the only way to know that for sure, was to ask her.  
'Um.. Peyton? Where's Luke?' she asked carefully.  
Everyone looked at Peyton, waiting for her answer.  
'Oh um.. we, you know, we didn't -'  
'There he is!' Nathan said and pointed at the guy that walked through the door.  
They all turned around and saw Lucas. Hesitating and not sure about what he was really doing there.  
Peyton looked at Jake, and he could tell she didn't like this surprise.  
'What the hell is he doing here?' she whispered.  
'You're the one that said we had to try to be friends again.'  
'Yeah, I know. But Why didn't you tell me you invited him?'  
'Because I only asked him this morning, when I ran into him. But if you want me to send him away..'  
'No.. No, I don't.' She sighed and said: 'Go. I'll be okay.'  
'Are you sure?'  
She nodded.  
Jake kissed her forehead and then walked over to Lucas.

'Are you okay, buddy?' Brooke asked worried.  
'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' she asked.  
'Did you know Lucas was coming?'  
Peyton shook her head.  
'But it's okay, though. I'm the one that told Jake he and Lucas should be friends again.'  
'Can be, but I'm sure you didn't mean that he should invite Lucas to this party.'  
'No, but it's okay. I can't send him away now, can I?'  
'So you're really okay with this?'  
'Yes, Brooke. I am!'  
'Okay, okay.. And how about the girl he brought. Looks like he's got a new girlfriend already.'  
Peyton turned around quickly. She didn't know Lucas had a new girlfriend already. She didn't even know he was dating again! But when she looked around, she didn't see a girl. Or at least, not a girl anywhere near him.  
'I was just kidding, Peyton.'  
Peyton sighed and stared at the floor.  
'Remember what I told you? You can't keep running from him.'  
'I know-'  
'And you can't keep running from your feelings, either.'  
'I don't have feelings for him!' she objected.  
Brooke gave her a look.  
'Okay, yeah. Maybe I love him.'  
'Hmm-hmm.'  
'Okay, I love him. And I probably always will, but not like that. Not anymore. Not after what he did. I love Jake, and I love having my own family. That didn't change when Lucas came back.'  
Brooke shrugged.  
'If you say so.'  
'I say so. And now, please, drop it and go to him. I know you want to.'  
Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend.  
'See you later. Take care, buddy.'  
Peyton smiled, but only on the outside. On the inside she was fighting back her tears. She didn't know why this effected her so much, but it had to stop! She was supposed to be over him. But her heart still called out for him, everytime Jake wasn't around. And even though she tried to fight it every single time, it kept coming back.

'Well well, Lucas Scott.'  
'Brooke Davis.' Lucas smiled and gave her a hug. 'Long time no see.'  
'Yeah, and who's fault is that?'  
'Ouch. I guess I deserved that.'  
Brooke laughed. 'How are you Luke?'  
'I'm..' he sighed. 'I'm fine. How about you?'  
'A little offended actually. You've been back for a month and it didn't even accure to you to stop by and say hello?'  
'I'm sorry. I figured you'd be spending a lot of time with Peyton. And since she told me to stay away.. y'know?'  
Brooke nodded.  
'Anyways, I wish I _was_ spending a lot of time with Peyton. I hardly see her. She's always with Jake and Jenny. She must really love him.'  
'Yeah, she must..'  
'Oh, God. Sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that.'  
'It's okay. I'm used to that. I'm even getting used to seeing them together.'  
Brooke put her hand on his shoulder. 'Well look, on the bright side, you can spend more time with me now. And I know you want to.'  
He started laughing.  
'I missed you, Brooke.'  
'Yeah, me too.'  
'So, how is your life?' he asked again.  
'Pretty good. I got everything I wished for. My own clothingline, my own clothes over Bro's store right here in Tree Hill..'  
'Yeah, I saw that. It looks amazing!'  
'It is amazing. Like I said: I got everyting I wished for. The only thing that's missing is a guy.'  
Lucas chuckled.  
'What, Brooke Davis is single?'  
'Unfortunatly, yes.'  
'And what about that bartender? You two seemed pretty close.'  
'Who? Owen? I don't know about him. SOmetimes I think he has commitment issues.'  
'I'm sorry, Brooke.'  
'Nah, it's okay. I have Peyton, Haley, my clothes..'  
'And you have me now. I'm back, and I wanna make up for the lost time.'  
'I know. Thank you. But first you have to try to make up for your lost time with Haley. She's devastated.'  
'Aaarghh, I don't know. She keeps avoiding me.'  
'So find a way to make sure she can't.'  
He nodded. 'I will. See you later, Brooke.'  
'Sure thing.'

Reluctantly, he walked over to Haley, who to his surprise didn't walk away.  
'Are you talking to me yet?' he asked carefully.  
Haley shrugged.  
'I guess. Did Brooke send you?'  
'No, I've been trying to talk to you for a long time, but you keep avoiding me.'  
'And why would that be?'  
'Look, I'm sorry Hales. I never meant to hurt you.'  
'It's not just about me, Luke!' she yelled. 'It's about me, Nathan, Jamie.. Everyone!'  
'I know. I screwed up.'  
'You can say that again', she fired back and walked away, followed by Lucas.  
'I was wrong to stay in New York, and I came back because I realised that. I know I haven't been a good friend, or brother or even a good uncle for the last years. But I wanna make up for that.'  
Haley looked around and looked into his eyes.  
'You were gone for three years! Three whole years, Lucas! You can't fix that in one month! And you can't expect me to forgive you after just saying you're sorry. It's not that easy!'  
'I know! I know, okay. Just let me try. Please, Hales.'  
She looked into his begging eyes and saw how sorry he was, and how much he was beating himself up over this.  
'One step at the time.'  
'That's all I'm asking for. Thank you Haley.'  
'Don't thatnk me yet. Because you lost my trust a long time ago, and it will take more than a simple sorry to earn that back.'  
With those words she walked away. She never imagined her saying that to her best friend. And how harsh it may have sounded, that was where they were at.

'Hales, are you okay?' Brooke asked.  
'I'm fine.'  
'Are you sure? Because you don't seem fine.'  
'I'm fine, Brooke! I promise!'  
Brooke nodded and figured she didn't want to talk about it.  
'I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to snap at you.'  
'It's okay.'  
Haley sighed.  
'How are you Brooke. I know I haven't checked in on you lately, but with Lucas back..'  
'Oh, don't worry about it. And besides, I've been busy myself, too. With.. um.. you know, my clothes.'  
'Oh right, how is that going?'  
'Great!' Brooke said cheerful. 'Business is really good. I'm um.. making a lot of money.'  
'Good for you, Brooke. I'm really proud of you.'  
'Thank you.' She squeezed Haley's hand, and smiled.  
'How are Nathan and Jamie?'  
Haley grinned.  
'Jamie is starting to look more like his father everyday, and sometimes it scares me. But when I see him playing basketball with Nathan, and I think about his future.. I would be so happy if he would turn out to be just like him. And Nathan, he loves to see him play. And I do, too.'  
Brooke smiled.  
'I wish I could have that too, one day.'  
'You wil, Brooke. I'm certain of it.'  
'Yeah, well.. if I have to go through what Lucas and Peyton are going through right now, I'll pass.'  
'So you'd rather live a life without a guy, than a live with a guy with a little baggage.'  
'More like a whole bus filled with baggage.'  
Haley started to laugh.  
'I'm sure you'll find the right guy someday, and you'll see that whatever baggage he's carrying, you will see past that, because you love him.'  
Brooke rolled her eyes, causing Haley to laugh.  
'I have to go now. My husband is calling for me.'  
'Say 'hi' for me, will ya.'

**_Author's note: I had a few problems, with this chapter, so there's a part one and a part two. Part two is the next chapter. I hope you like it. _**


	7. A birthday you'll never forget Part 2

Peyton finally found the courage to walk up to Lucas, and seemingly he was very surprised that she did.  
'Hi Peyton', he said carefully. 'I was surprised when you invited me for the party, but I'm glad you did.'  
'I didn't invite you, Jake did. I didn't even know you were coming.'  
'Oh -'  
'Look, I know I told you to stay away from me and Jake, but.. You and Jake were good friends once, and I'd hate to see that I'm the one that ruined that. You two can be friends again, if you want to. Not like you need my permission, but still. You can be friends again.'  
'And us? We were friends once, too. I wanne be friends again.'  
'Luacs, don't.'  
'Just friends, Peyton. Nothing more, nothing less. Is that so hard?'  
'It's too soon,' she said hurt. 'I can't do it, not yet.'  
And without saying another word she walked away, to Jake.

'Hey', she kissed him. 'Is Jenny enjoying herself?'  
'yeah, I think she is. And how about you?'  
'I am too. As long as you're with me.'  
'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lucas. I should've.'  
'Yeah, you should've. But it's okay.' She looked at Lucas again, and noticed he was talking to many different girls. She couldn't help but feel jealous.  
'Hey, are you okay?' Jake asked.  
'What? Oh, yeah. Um.. Do you wanna go into another, empty room?'  
Jake looked at her. He was surprised, but agreed anyway.  
Once they found an empty room, Peyton started to kiss him very intense. At first Jake kissed her back, but when it got too intense, he cut her off.  
'Whoa, wait. Peyton, what is this?'  
'What do you mean?' She started to unbutton her shirt.  
'This!' he stopped her again. 'What are you doing?'  
'Isn't that obvious? I want you, Jake!'  
'I want you, too. But not here. Not now. There are children on the other side of the door!'  
'They are having fun. No one will even hear us, or notice we're gone.'  
She started to kiss him again, and this time he let her. Although he wasn't really sure about it. But that changed when Peyton unbuttoned his shirt and her hands explored his body. He kissed her neck and pulled off her shirt.  
They kissed each other so profound. His lips gently touched hers, and he opened his mouth for her tongue to come in. His hands moved to her waist and hers moved quickly through his hair.

But then, all of the sudden, Haley walked in on them.  
'Oh, God! I'm sorry!'  
She quickly closed the door. And Peyton and Jake put their shirts back on.  
Peyton opened the door again.  
'I'm sorry, Peyton. I didn't know-'  
'It's okay. What's wrong?'  
'Well, I just wanted to say that almost everyone is gone, and we are leaving too. Jamie is exhausted.'  
'Oh, yeah sure. We're coming.'  
Haley nodded and walked away with a picture in her mind that would haunt her for a very long time. Peyton and Jake followed her to the rest of their friends.  
'Oh my God, this was so embarrassing', Peyton whispered.  
'Tell me about it! I feel like we're back in high school, and we got caught by some teacher.'  
They both started laughing.  
'There you are! Where have you been?' Brooke shouted.  
'They were in Peyton's office. Doing.. you know what', Haley replied.  
'You did not!' Everybody started laughing.  
'No, of course we didn't!' Peyton said quickly.  
'Right..' Nathan laughed. 'Well, we are leaving and I think maybe you should too. Jenny is already fast asleep.' He pointed at her. She was asleep on the couch.  
'Um, yeah. I'll walk you to the door', Peyton said.  
Meanwhile, Jake lifted Jenny up and carried her to the door.  
When everyone was gone, they both decided to leave also. They would clean up the mess another time.

They didn't realise how tired they both were untill they sat down. And when they got home, they all went straight to bed. Jake wanted to bring Jennny to bed, but Peyton said: 'Let me do it, Jake.'  
Jake smiled and handed her over.

Peyton tucked Jenny in and smiled. Peyton herself was so happy and satisfied about today, especially when she thought about Jenny. 'Sleep tight, sweetie.'  
Just when she thought she had everything under control, Lucas popped back into her mind. She thought about him and all the girls he was talking to today. He seemed to enjoy herself, and somehow that didn't seem right. Again she felt a little jealous. She tried to get it out of her mind and go back to Jake, and pretend nothing was wrong.

'Peyton, I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again: Thank you.'  
She laughed.  
'Jenny had the best day of her life. She'll never forget this. And I couldn't have done it without you.'  
He pecked her lips and their fingers intertwined. 'I love you so much, Peyton.'  
'I love you, Jake.'  
He kissed her again, and then turned around to go to sleep. Peyton tried to sleep as well, but she kept thinking about the stuff that happened today, with Jake.. and with Lucas.  
'Jake, are you still awake?' she asked after a few minutes.  
'Yeah, what's wrong?' he asked drowsy.  
Peyton hesitated for a while, but eventually said: _'Will you marry me, Jake?'  
_He turned around again.  
'What?'  
'Will you please marry me?'

Jake jumped out of bed and started to pace up and down.  
'Are you sure you want this?' he asked eventually.  
Peyton nodded. 'I really thought this through', she lied.  
'You sure? Do you remember what happened last time you asked me?'  
'Yeah, you said yes!' she replied eager.  
'But what about what happened after that?'  
**Flashback  
**_'So I mumble a few words in my sleep.. I mean, what I said was really that bad? Did I say I wanted to kill you or something?'  
Jake chuckled lightly. 'No, you said: I love you.'  
Peyton got up. 'Okay, well normally that's a good thing!'  
'You said I love you, Lucas.. _

_'You told Lucas you loved him?!' Jake repeated.  
'It was the school shooting, ok! I was bleeding and I thought I was going to die. I didn't even mean it like that! Jake, I love you.'  
'I know you do.'  
'Then why are you making such a big deal about this?'  
'When you decided you weren't going back to Tree Hill, remember what you told me?'  
'Yeah.'  
'You said your father is not around, Haley has Nathan and Brooke has Lucas.'  
'Okay, you know what. Haley and Brooke are my best friends and they spend a lot of time with their boyfriends, that's all I meant by that.'  
'Let me ask you a question. What if Brooke didn't have Lucas?'  
Peyton started to walk away. She didn't want to hear anything he was saying.  
'You're alone, Peyton. I get it. It makes all the sense in the world you would want a family!'  
'No, I want_ this _family!'  
'Do you?'  
'Okay, don't! It seems like you're working really, really hard to push me away. And if you're not into me, just say so!'  
'No, that's not it. I love you, Peyton, okay? I don't wanna believe there's another guy in your heart, but I think there is!'  
'I think you're afraid!'  
'Yeah, you know what? I am afraid! It hurt like hell the last time I lost you, and I don't want to do that again!'  
'Then don't!'  
'Marriages fall apart all the time because people, they get caught up with the romance, and they're not honest with themselves. Well I have to be twice as honest. Once for me, and once for Jenny.'  
_**End of Flashback **

'I don't want to go through that again, Peyton! I thought that was over!'  
'What do you mean? It is over!' she said.  
'No, it's not! The last time you asked me, it was because you loved Lucas, but he was with Brooke and you were hurt.'  
'It's different this time. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Jenny.'  
Jake smiled.  
'Then why are you asking my now? Why not before Lucas came back to town.'  
'Please don't. I love YOU!'  
'I know you do, Peyton. But you love Lucas more. That's why you asked me to find an empty room for us earlier at the party. You saw Lucas with other girls and you got jealous.'  
Before Peyton could say anything, Jake already cut her off.  
'You will always love Lucas more.'  
A tear rolled down Peyton's cheek and fell down on the floor. She knew this was coming, but not that it would come this soon. And that didn't mean it didn't hurt.  
'Peyton, I told you before; Follow your heart. It'll lead you to Lucas, not to me.'  
'How can you be so sure?' she cried.  
'I can see it every day. Ever since Lucas came back.'  
'Jake, don't do this. Please.'  
'I'm so sorry, Peyton.'  
'Don't, Jake!'  
She stormed out of the house and stepped into the house. She had to see Lucas.

* * *

A few minutes later she was knocking on his door.  
'Peyton? What are you doing here?' he asked surprised.  
She din't answer, she just walked into his room.  
'Are you happy now!' she yelled.  
'What do you mean?' he asked confused.  
'Jake broke up with me!'  
'I'm sorry, Peyton. I never-'  
'Yes you did!' she cried. 'You did!'  
'No, Peyton! I never wanted to break you two up.'  
'You did! It was your plan all along!'  
She started to throw things through the room, things that belonged to her.  
'Why didn't you stay in New York! I moved on! I was happy! Why didn't you stay away!'  
'Because I made a mistake! I should've gone back with you!'  
'Lucas.'  
'I wasn't thinking clearly. I was only thinking about my book. And when I woke up the morning after you left me, my heart didn't feel complete anymore. And then I realised I was wrong.'  
Peyton walked away and covered her ears. She didn't want to hear this. Not today. But Lucas grabbed her arm.  
'I still love you, Peyton.'  
Peyton pulled back.  
'You don't get to say I love you anymore', she said fierce and stormed out.  
'Peyton, wait!'  
'No, you lost everything the day you chose New York over me!'

She stepped into her car.  
'Peyton, stop! You can't drive in this condition!'  
'Watch me.'  
She closed her door and drove off as fast as she could.  
Lucas didn't need to think twice to step into his car and follow her. He honked a few times, but she didn't listen. She had to slow down! But her car only went faster.

'Stop', Lucas said to himself. 'Slow down, Peyton..'  
But before he could stop her, the truck before suddenly stopped. And it was impossible for Peyton to hit her breaks in time. She tried, but her car crashed with high speed into the truck.


	8. Maybe time will heal our pain

'Stop', Lucas said to himself. 'Slow down, Peyton..'  
But before he could stop her, the truck before suddenly stopped. And it was impossible for Peyton to hit her breaks in time. She tried, but her car crashed with high speed into the truck.

Lucas jumped out of his car and ran to Peyton's car. 'Oh, God! Peyton!' he yelled scared. 'Peyton can you hear me?'  
He broke her door open and pulled her out of the car. 'Peyton!'  
She was covered in blood, and he still didn't get a response. He checked her polse and luckily it was there, but it was weak. In shock he took his cellphone out of his pocket and called 911. He told them to come right away, because there had been an accident. Then he hung up.  
He got down on his knees and stroke her hair.  
'It's going to be okay, Peyton. Don't give up. Don't you dare leave me now!'

* * *

after a few minutes the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Lucas took his own car and followed them. Meanwhile he had called all of the others and now they were all sitting in the waitingroom, waiting. Nathan got Lucas something to drink and sat down.  
'Luke, it wasn't your fault', he said and looked at him. He was a mess. Blood was all over his shirt, and there were tears in his eyes. Nathan knew how much Lucas was beating himself up over this.  
'How can this _not_ be my fault! We had a fight and to get away from _me_ she drove off.' He let his head sink in his hands. 'She was right, Nate. I should've stayed in New York.'  
'Don't say that, Luke.'  
'Why not? If I stayed in New York, like I was suppose to, Jake and Peyton never broke up, Peyton never came to me, we never had this fight, and she never had this accident!'  
'Whoa, wait!' Brooke, who had been listening the whole time, intervened. 'Peyton and Jake broke up?'  
Lucas nodded.  
'Why?' she asked shocked.  
'I don't know. I didn't have the time to ask her.' He sighed. 'She was so angry, Brooke. I've never seen her like this. She even told me she hated me.'  
'I'm sure she didn't mean it like that', Nathan tried.  
'I'm pretty sure she did', Lucas sadly said.

Haley walked up to them, and everyone expected her to go off on Lucas. But instead she kneeled down in front of him.  
'Don't do this to yourself. You did what you could. You tried to stop her. When that didn't work you followed her, and you immediatly called the hospital. You did everyting you could.'  
'Thank you, Hales.'

At that moment one of the doctors walked towards them.  
'How is she?' Brooke asked in anticipation.  
'Well, we had to operate on her, but the surgery succeeded. She's not awake yet, but she's stabel.'  
'Thank you, doctor.'  
'When can we see her?' Haley asked.  
'You can right now. But not all of you, only two', she said and walked away.  
Lucas turned around and faced Haley and Brooke. 'You go. I think she needs you more than me.'  
They both nodded and walked to her room.  
'I'm gonna try to call Jake again', Lucas said.  
He tried once before, but Jake didn't answer. So he tried again. But no one answered. Lucas didn't know whether it was because Jake didn't hear his phone, or because he recognized Lucas' number. So he tried again and again, but no reaction. Eventually he gave up, and walked back to Nathan.  
'You think he would answer his phone! It's about his girlfriend!'  
'Ex-girlfriend. But anyway, he doesn't know it's about Peyton.'  
Lucas groaned. 'I know. But what does he think I'm calling him for? Certainly not a social call.'  
Nathan couldn't help but laugh. 'Just try again later. And if he doesn't answer, I'll call him.'

Meanwhile, Brooke and Haley sat next to Peyton's bed. She still wasn't awake, like the doctor said.  
She looked awful. They had put a bandage around her head, her arm was broken and everywhere there were scratches.  
Brooke was the first one to say something.  
'Hey sweetie.' She squeezed her hand. 'It's me, Brooke. Haley is here, too.'  
'Hey girly. You're really scaring us, you know. But um.. the doctors said you're gonna be just fine. We just need you to open your eyes.'  
No reaction.  
Brooke stroke Peyton's hair. 'Lucas is here, too. And I know he's probably the last person you want to see right now. I just wanted to ask you to not be so hard on him. He is in love with you, and he is really trying. And I know this doesn't seem fair right now, because you and Jake broke up, and you're here right now, but you need to know that Lucas really cares about you. And also, he is the one that is here right now. Not Jake.'  
Haley sighed. 'Do you think she heard us?'  
Brooke shrugged. 'I don't know, Hales. But I think that deep down she knows it herself.  
Haley nodded. And for a few moments they just sat there, next to Peyton. Not letting her out of their sight and not saying a word. Just holding onto her. They both wanted to cry, but they knew that that wouldn't get them any further. They could only wish that their friend would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

* * *

When Lucas was on his way to the hospital the next day, he saw Jake. He stopped and got out of his car.  
'Hey Jake, wait up!' he screamed.  
Jake pretended he didn't hear him and didn't stop. Lucas started to run and caught up with him.  
'What's wrong with you!' he yelled.  
Jake didn't react and walked passed him, but Lucas grabbed his arm.  
'I aksed you a question!'  
'Let it go, Luke!'  
'No! You don't even know what I want to say.' He started to get angrier by the minute. 'It's about Peyton.'  
Jake turned around and faced Lucas.  
'Haven't you heard the news yet? We broke up!'  
'Yeah, so I've heard. But haven't you heard the news yet. She's in the hospital!'  
'What! Why?' Jake asked shocked.  
'She was so upset about the break up, that she came straight to me and blamed me for everything. And then we had a.. fight. And she took off. Next thing I know she crashes into a truck.'  
'Is she okay?' he asked worried.  
'She's stable. But she hasn't opened her eyes yet.'  
Jake sighed of relief.  
'Look, I'm really sorry, but.. what do you want me to do about it?'  
Lucas shook his head in misunderstanding.  
'You don't get it, do you? She loves you Jake. You have to go to her. You have to get her to open her eyes', he begged.  
'I can't', Jake simply said.  
'Why not? Because you broke up with her? Come on, Jake. This isn't a game! Her life is at stake!'  
'I thought you said she was stable.'  
'Yeah, but..'  
'Lucas, I can't. I'm leaving town with Jenny, tonight.'  
'What! You have got to be kidding me.' He looked at Jake. They used to be such good friends. But now there was nothing he recognized anymore.  
'What happened to you over these four years, Jake? You weren't like this four years ago.'  
'Guess we both changed a lot.'  
'But I thought you loved Peyton. What changed?'  
Jake sighed and wondered if he should tell him what happened.  
'You changed everything... She asked me to marry her.'  
Lucas was speecless. Marriage. Peyton had asked someone other than him to marry her. He never imagined that.  
'So, that's a good thing, right?' He forced himself to hide his real feelings and be kind about it.  
'Luke, she only asked me to proove she was over you. But we both know she isn't. We both know she wished it was you who proposed to her.'

Lucas shook his head. So many different things were going on inside his head. Peyton who told him she hated him, Jake who told him she loved him, his own feelings..  
He looked up and said: 'I have to go, to Peyton. Will I see you there?'  
'Lucas..'  
'Let me refrase that for you. I will see you there!'  
He turned around, walked back to his car and drove off to the hospital.

He looked through the glass and looked at Peyton. There was a sigh of relief. She was alone. No Brooke, no Haley. Just Peyton.  
He entered the room and sat down next to her bed.  
'Hey, it's me. Lucas.' He rubbed his eyes, and continued. 'I know you really don't want me here, but I couldn't stay away.'  
He looked at her and felt a stinging pain in his chest. It hurt him so much to see her lying there.  
'There's um.. there's something I have to tell you - I want to tell you. I know I've said a lot already, but never the right thing. I just - I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I am. And not just about this. I'm sorry for everything. For leaving you in the first place, for ruining your life when I came back, but also for not fighting for you.'  
He softly touched her hand.  
'I should've fought for you, the moment you left New York. And I should've fought for you when I came back and found you and Jake back together. But the truth is, I was scared. I was scared and worried that I wouldn't be enough for you anymore. I wasn't the same person I was four years ago, and I thought that this version of me wasn't good enough for you. That's why I didn't fight for you. But you have to know that I thought about you every single day, that I wanted you every minute, that my heart ached for you every second. And one day you'll know that. And on that day I'll still be here, waiting for you. And you know why? Because I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. And I will never leave you again.'

For moments he hold onto her hand. He hoped that his 'speech' was enough for her to open her eyes. But nothing happened.

And just when he let go of her hand and was about to leave the room, he heard a weak voice behind him.  
'Lucas..'  
He smiled and turned around. It was real, she had opened her eyes again.  
'Hey, welcome back.'  
She didn't say much. She only asked for water. And so Lucas got her some water and sat down agian.  
'How are you feeling?'  
'Where's Jake?' she asked weakly.  
Lucas took a deep breath. He couldn't tell her the truth now. It was way too soon.  
'He um.. He could be here any moment.'  
Peyton smiled lightly.  
'What are you doing here?' was her next question.  
'That's a long story, but you need to rest right now. I'm just gonna call Brooke, okay?'  
She nodded.

Not much later everyone sat in Peyton's room at the hospital, except Jake.  
'So how are you feeling, Sawyer?' Nathan asked.  
'Good', she lied. She didn't get why Jake wasn't here. 'As well as can be expected, I guess.'  
'You really scared us, peyton. Please don't ever do that again', Haley said.  
'You were really lucky Luke followed you. Without him we would be planning your funeral right now.'  
'I know.' She turned to Lucas. 'Thank you, Luke.'  
'Don't mention it.'  
'No, really. Thank you. I've been such a bitch to you lately. I'm sorry.'  
Lucas smiled. 'I'm just glad you're okay.'  
'Yeah, us too', Brooke said. 'And the doctors said you're being released tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up and bring you home?'  
Peyton shook her head.  
'No, it's okay. I'll drive home myself.'  
'You can't be serious', Haley objected. 'You have a really bad concussion and more and your arm is broken!'  
'I can drive home myself, you guys. I love you all for caring, but I feel fine!'  
'Peyton, don't be stupid! We'll take you home', Brooke insisted.  
'Brooke, please! I'm not paralyzed. I'll do it myself!' she almost yelled. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate the help, it was just that she hoped that Jake would show up and bring her home.  
Brooke didn't get why she reacted this way, but she decided to drop it anyway.  
'Well, we have to go', Nathan suddenly said. 'We have to pick up Jamie. Take care, Peyton.'  
Haley leaned in and carefully hugged her. 'Don't be ashamed to accept some help from time to time, okay.'  
Peyton nodded.  
'I have to go, too, Peyton', Brooke said. She hugged her best friend and kissed her. 'I'll drop by tomorrow. At least give me that much.'  
Peyton smiled. 'Of course. And thank you guys. Don't worry about me too much, I'll be fine.

After they all said their goodbye's, they left. Only Lucas stayed.  
'Do you need anything?' he asked.  
'No, thank you. You don't have to stay. You probably have a ton of things to do.'  
It was tempting to say no, and he wanted to. He wanted to stay here with her and take care of her. But he knew her well enough to know that she wanted to be alone.  
'Um.. yeah, right. I have to go. But just call me if you need anything.'  
He walked away, and just was he set one step over the doorstep, Peyton's voice stopped him.. again.  
'He's not coming anymore, is he? Jake.'  
Lucas slowly shook his head. 'He is leaving town with Jenny tonight. I'm sorry.'  
'Nah, it's okay', she lied while the tears welled up in her eyes. 'I sort of expected it. I was hoping everything that happened yesterday was a dream, but I guess you just can't escape reality.'  
Lucas smiled sorrowful.  
'Peyton, can I pleas bring you home tomorrow?' he asked eventually.  
She hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to let him so close to her again, but then she remembered what Haley had said earlier. It was okay to accept help.  
So she nodded and thereby accepted his help.

'Good. I'll pick you up around..?'  
'Eleven. They're releasing me around eleven.'  
'Okay, I'll be here at ten.'

For the first time in a long time they smiled at each other. And for the first time it felt like they could really work things out between them, and become friends again. And maybe more. Maybe time would heal their pain.


	9. The truth, it's out there

**Author's note: I changed something in the previous chapter. I thought it was very soon that she would be released from the hospital after one day, so I changed it into a week.**

'Hey, how are you feeling today?' Lucas asked when he entered the room.  
'Better. They ran some tests on me, and I'm free to go', she said.  
'Already? I thought it was eleven.'  
She shook her head and smiled. 'Don't you want me home?'  
Lucas laughed. 'Of course I do. I just don't want to rush things.'  
'I'm not rushing things. they told me I could go. So please, take me to my home. I can't be here any longer.'  
He nodded and grabbed her bags. 'Let's go.'

On their way to Peyton's house, they both didn't say anything. It was stilll weird between, but not like before. After that day when she woke up, Lucas dropped by every day. And they had the chance to talk. Not about everything, of course. One thing was left unspoken. They still didn't talk about what happened between them and what would happen next.  
But when they stepped into the house, Peyton broke the ice.  
'Wow, it's a lot emptier than I remember.'  
She looked around and noticed Jake's stuff was gone. Everything. Even the pictures they took together. They only thing that was there was a box, right in front of her. She knew it wasn't his. But she knew what box it was.  
Lucas noticed the box, too.  
'Here, let me put that away for you.'  
He picked it up and started to walk away. Peyton followed him and tried to take over the box.  
'No! Um.. You can give it to me. I'll put it away.'  
Lucas scoffed. 'With that arm? I don't think so.'  
He tried to put it away, but she grabbed his, causing the box to fall.  
'I'm sorry, Peyton.' He bent over and picked up the things that fell out, but again she stopped him.  
'Don't! I got it.'  
But he refused to listened picked it up.  
'Don't touch it', she tried again.  
But it was too late. He saw everything that was inside. There were lots of pictures of him, letters he wrote to her and other things that reminded her of Lucas.  
He was stunned.  
'You kept everything.'  
'Not anymore. I was about to throw it away.'  
'Why? Why now?'  
'Because it was in my way!' she fired back.  
'Peyton, you just got out of the hospital. You didn't place it here. Jake did, didn't he?'  
She didn't respond.  
'How many times did you look at this?' he asked her.  
'Never!' she said fierce. 'I never look at this, because not everything inside here is yours!'  
He kneeled down and looked at some letters.  
'I wrote this to you.' He showed it to her. 'And this one, too.'  
Then he picked up a little bracelet. 'You gave this to me before I left. I was wondering where it was.'

Peyton turned around and started to cry.  
'Come on, Lucas.'  
'Peyton, I'm sorry. But this proves you still think about me!'  
That's when everything changed.  
'Why won't you just leave me alone?' she yelled.  
'I can't. Not untill we talk about what went on between us.'  
'What went on between us?' she asked offended.  
'You know what I mean.'  
'No, please tell me.'  
Lucas sighed and sat down. Peyton walked around for a little longer, but then sat down in another chair. She waited for his story.  
'When I left for New York, it was suppose to be for a couple of months. But when I lived there for three weeks, it started to feel like home. And if you ask me if I liked living there without you, I would say no. It was so hard to get through a day without you.'  
'Then why did you stay?'  
'Because my dream was coming true. My book was getting published and I thought I had everything within reach. I thought I could us a house in New York. And would work out.'  
'Why didn't you tell me that? We could have talked about it.'  
'Peyton, we hardly ever talked. You called me once every two weeks, I called you once in a while. We traded very few e-mails.'  
'So?'  
'So I thought you didn't want me anymore.'  
'Now it's my fault?!'  
'No, no of course not. It just - I started to meet other people, and then we started to talk even less.' He sighed before he continued. 'But when I saw you again after five months, I realised how much I still wanted us to have our own house in New York. But you asked me to move back to Tree Hill, and I couldn't. And I asked you to come live with me, but you couldn't. And you accused me of thinking that my new life was more important than you, but it wasn't. Of course it wasn't! But you already left before I could say it. And I was mad at you for not granting me my dream. And that's why I didn't call you. But then I woke up the next morning, without you, and I knew it was wrong.'  
'And still you didn't come back.'  
'Peyton, you have to understand that I thought it was over! And would've been too hard to move back to Tree Hill and see you every day, but not being able to _be _with you.'  
'And yet you came back a month ago.'  
'So much time had passed. I thought I could handle it.'  
'Lucas, do you hear yourself?! You're not making any sense! If you just picked up the phone and called me, you would know that I felt terrible without you! I thought about you every awaken hour.'  
'Did you still think about me you got back together with Jake?' he asked.  
She waited a moment and thought about how she would answer that. But then said: 'I thought about you, Lucas. Even when I didn't want to.'  
'But you still asked Jake to marry you.'  
'I was happy with him. I was moving on! Untill you came back and ruined everything.'  
'I'm sorry..'  
'Lucas, why are you holding on to me so tightly?'  
Lucas sighed.  
'We can't deny it. We have a past together. And yeah, we've been with other people. At least, we tried. But there's always been this - us - in the background.'  
Peyton whiped away her tears and listened.  
'All the things we shared, our life together. And in a blink of an eye it was gone. Just like that. No wonder we're not over that.'  
She looked at him.  
'Do you think I'm not over you?'  
He looked at the box and than back to her.  
'I think this proofs my point.'  
She laughed through her tears.  
'But it's okay, Peyton', he continued.  
'No, it's not!' she yelled. 'I love - I loved you so much, but you left me, just like that. It made me wonder if it was real.'  
'Of course it was.'  
She shook her head.  
'You know why I don't look at this anymore? Because I realised it wasn't real. You would never leave me if it was.'  
'Everything was real, and you know it! All the things we did, all the memories.'  
'You know, there's this one memory that I've been playing over and over in my mind and that is you saying that you're life there was more important than me. And that is when you left me!'  
'Peyton I would never leave you again! Not this time, not that easy! Don't you get it? I wanted you back ever since I found you with Jake. And I've tried to bury my feelings. I tried to be the better man. And for a long time it worked.. But not anymore. And I won't apologize for my feelings anymore. And Peyton, you were there this whole time. You felt it, too. Just like I did!'  
'I love Jake! He meant everything to me!'  
'So you've told me, a thousand times. And you're telling me he meant everything to you. But what about us? It was not nothing!'  
'I never said it was nothing! But it was over. And the moment I realised that, I wanted to die!' she bawled. 'Because the thought of living without you, was worse than dying.

Lucas stared at her, and while he was listening, his heart broke into a thousand pieces. His heart was bleeding. He couldn't stand to see her cry, he never could. And he knew he was the reason she was crying.  
'But when I finally got myself together - the moment I fell in love with Jake again, and I knew I could be happy again - you walzed back into my life. And you made me love you again! Why didn't you stay away?' she pleaded.  
Lucas wanted to pull her into his arms, and she tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let her. Not anymore. He wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't remember the last time they were so open to each other. And neither did Peyton. It felt good that they had said the truth to each other.

She gazed into his eyes and felt everything come back. Lucas lifted up her chin and looked into her beautiful green eyes.  
'Don't you see, Peyton? When you left that night, you took my heart with you.'  
'But don't you see? I left mine with you!'

There she finally admitted it. What they both were waiting for, for so long.  
'I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.'  
'I love you, too, Lucas Eugene Scott.'

They gazed into each others eyes, leaned in and kissed. Finally their lips touched again. Their hands intertwined, and their eyes met once before they closed them.  
This was the most passionate kiss they shared.. ever. Peyton was longing for this for so long, but she was afraid to admit it. Afraid to be vulnerable with him again. But now it was happening, she never wanted to let go of it anymore.  
It didn't take long before they got upstairs and let themselves fall on the bed and continued their kiss.  
Peyton moved her hands to his shirt and unbuttoned it. She kissed him everywhere, just because she could again. Then she softly kissed his lips again. Lucas pulled off her shirt and touched her everywhere. He never felt so close to her as he did right now. It felt so good that they could do this again, touch and kiss her again, without anyone to stop them. No one in their way. This moment already waited far to long for itself.

* * *

Now they were lying there. Lucas held his arms around her and would never let her go. Peyton looked at him and smiled.  
'I can't close my eyes, because I'm afraid you won't be here when I open them again.'  
'Don't worry, Peyton. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you.'  
'This is good, huh? Us?'  
Lucas nodded. 'Perfect.'  
He kissed her forehead and stroke her hair.  
'We have to tell the others.'  
'We will. But I just want to lay here with you for a little longer. Can you do that for me?'  
'Yeah.. I think I can take care of that.'  
Satisfied she closed her eyes and enjoyed his company.

But all of the sudden she started laughing, and opened her eyes.  
'What's wrong?' Lucas asked.  
'I just thought about everybody's reaction when we tell them we're back together.'  
'Oh, I think they knew it was coming', he laughed.  
Peyton sat up and looked at him. 'Really? And why is that?'  
'Well, because they know that you couldn't stay away from me any longer.'  
'Right..' She smiled. 'Well, it's true. I can't deny any longer. You're just too damn sexy!'  
Lucas chuckled.

'No, but really. They knew it was coming, Peyton. You and I - we're meant to be with each other. Everyone knows it. It just took us some time to realise it.'  
'But now that we did, we'll never let go of one another.'  
'Lucas and Peyton: True love always.'


	10. The Little Things

'Peyton, I know you're home!' Brooke yelled. 'Open the door!'  
Brooke stood in front of Peyton's house. She was screaming and slamming the door. But no one opened it.  
'Look, I know your life sucks right now, and you are probably depressed as hell, but I promise you everything is going to be okay. Jake is gonna come back to you, and if not, I'll be here for you. Okay? So please open the..'  
Suddenly Peyton opened the door.  
'..Hi.' Brooke smiled and looked at her.  
'You don't look depressed', she said surprised.  
'That's because I'm not depressed', Peyton simply replied.  
'Hmm..' She walked in and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that all of Jake's stuff was gone. She looked at Peyton again.  
'It's empty.'  
Peyton nodded and looked away.  
'How are you, sweetie? It must be really hard without Jake.'  
She shrugged. She actually wanted to tell Brooke that she was fine. No, she was great. She never felt better, because everything was how it was suppose to be. She was back with Lucas, and it felt right.  
That's what she wanted to tell Brooke, but she couldn't get in a word.  
'..Oh, and by the way, before I forget, do you know where Lucas is? It's probably a stupid question, cause why would you know where he is and why would you wanna know.. But I was just wondering, because he went missing a week ago. And Karen is really worried about him, and so are Nathan and Haley..'  
'Brooke.. Brooke! Shut up!'  
'Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. You really don't want to talk about Lucas. I get it. I'm really sorry.'  
'No, that's not it. It's just..'

At that moment Lucas walked in, and there was no need that Peyton finished her sentences. Brooke looked at Lucas, who wasn't wearing a shirt, and whose hair was all messy, because he just got out of bed.  
At first she was speechless, but then started to scream, causing Peyton and Lucas to laugh.  
'Finally!' Peyton walked up to Peyton and Lucas and hugged them. 'It was about time!'  
They all sat down at the kitchen table.  
'When did this happen?' Brooke asked curiously.  
'Um.. after Peyton got out of the hospital. I took her home, because Jake was gone. And so were all of his stuff. But there was this one box.. And apparently it was a box filled with things that I gave her. She said that she looked at it every day, and then we made-out. She said she wanted me all along.'  
Peyton playfully hit his shoulder.  
'That's _not _how it went. Well, the part about the box is.. But instead of making-out, we got into a fight. We said everything we wanted to say, about..'  
'About how I left her, and why I really came back.'  
'And why I proposed to Jake. And that I blamed him for everything that had happened over the last month. And at the end, we finally told each other how we felt. I told Lucas that I never stopped loving him, and Lucas told me that he wanted me back. Of course it wasn't as easy as we make it seem, but that is kinda how it happened.'  
'That is so sweet! I knew you two would work it out. But.. did you say that you asked Jake to marry you?'  
Peyton nodded.  
'Then why did he leave?'  
'Because he said no.. He told me the same thing that he told me in high school. That I was in love with Lucas, and that I would always be in love with him. And then I left, and got that accident. And now we're here.'  
'Yeah, about that.. Why are you hiding out here?'  
'We're not hiding. We just wanted some time for ourselves. To figure some stuff out, y'know?'

Brooke nodded and looked at Lucas.  
'You finally got what you wanted, huh?'  
'What we both wanted.'  
Brooke smiled.  
'Now please, don't ever let her go. Because I really don't want to get through this again!'  
_'You_ don't want to get through this again?' Lucas said laughing. 'What about us!'  
'I know.. That's what I meant. I don't want to have to see my two friends going through this again. It must've been so awful.'  
Lucas laughed. 'Well, don't worry. I won't let her go anymore.'  
'Good! But I have to run. Millicent is running the store on her own, and it's really, really busy. So I have to go. But um.. Maybe we can throw a party tonight? To celebrate that you are back together again.'  
'Brooke, we haven't even told the others.'  
'Hence the party. But don't worry, I'll take care of it. The party will be held at Haley and Nathan's and I'll invite tons of people, and.. you just show up, okay?'  
Peyton smiled and looked at Lucas, who nodded.  
'Sure, why not!'  
'Great! Then I'll see you tonight!'  
Brooke had to look at Lucas and Peyton, who were holding hands, one more time. She was so happy that they finally got back together. After everything they had been through: losing each other, then seeing each other again, many bad memories, awkward moments, pain and a lot of fighting, they found their way back to one another.. at last.

* * *

'Mom, I'm home!' Lucas yelled when he entered his house. He felt weird. He felt exactly the same as he did a month ago, when he stepped into his house after being away for three years. But at least then his mom knew where he was. He felt bad for her. He didn't even tell her or Andy where he was, or for how long he would be gone..  
'Mom?' he yelled again. He walked into the livingroom, but no one was there. But then Andy came out of the kitchen.  
'Lucas, I thought I heard something.'  
'Andy. Where's my mom?'  
'She's picking up Lily from her play-date.' He took a good look at Lucas, and noticed there was something different about him, but he couldn't quite say what it was.  
'Where have you been?' he asked. 'Your mom and I were so worried about you. You didn't answer your phone, and none of your friends knew where you were..'  
'I know, and I'm sorry.'  
'So, where were you?'  
Then a big grin appeared on Lucas' face.  
'I was with Peyton.'  
'Oh.. How is she? I heard about the accident, and Jake.'  
'She's um.. you know, still recovering from the accident. But that was not the reason why I was with her.'  
Andy nodded. 'You know you can tell me everything, right. I know we haven't spoken much since you've been back, and I'm really sorry about that. I wish I could've been there for you more. And you have to know that I know I can't replace Keith, and I don't want to.'  
'Don't worry, Andy. I know. And you have to know that I think it's great that you and my mom are back together again. I've never seen her so happy since Keith died.'  
'Thank you', he smiled. 'So now, tell me. What's up with Peyton?'  
Lucas laughed.  
'Well, um.. When I brought her home from the accident, well obviously Jake was gone, but he left this one thing behind. I didn't know what it was, but she did. It was a box filled with everything I once gave to her, or wrote to her. It was all there. Stuff from our past. And so I asked her why it was there, and why she kept it still. She didn't answer me directly, so I said that I thought that it was because she still loved me. And she denied everything, and got mad at me. But not just about that accusation, if you want to call it that, but about everything that happened in these past three years. She told me the truth about how she really felt about me staying in New York, and about me coming back. She said everything she ever wanted to say to me. All this pent-up rage. And I just stood there, watching her, and I could do nothing. I couldn't even fight back, because I knew what she said was true. And then I said what I wanted to say to her ever since I came back, and that was that I loved her, and that I wanted her back. And after a lot of tears from her side, and a lot of listening from my side, we gave in to each other. This, all of this, brought us so much closer to each other, and now we're better than ever. I don't ever want to lose her again.'  
Andy smiled. 'Then don't. I know how it is to leave the woman you love behind and win her back, and I promise you, from now on, it can only get better.'  
Lucas nodded.  
'But um.. where is Peyton? If I might ask.'  
'She's at home, I don't really know what she's doing. But I want to get back to her as soon as possible. I only wanted to tell you all the good news before you heard it from everybody else.'  
'I'll let your mom know when she gets back.'  
'I'd appreciate that. And also, Brooke is throwing this party for us tonight, at Nathan and Haley's house, so we'd love it if you all would come.'  
'Oh yeah, we wouldn't want to miss it for the world.'  
'Then I'll see you tonight', he said. And then he was gone.

Peyton was sitting next to the phone, and listened to her voicemail for the third time in 10 minutes. She was playing that same message over and over again. That message that came from Jake.  
When Lucas had left this morning to go home, she saw that she had one message. She thought that it was from Brooke, and that it was about the party she was throwing them, but she was wrong. It was from Jake. She hadn't heard from him since he left, and she resented him for that. But when she heard his voice again, she felt like she was the one that was wrong. And that Jake had every right to leave.

She pressed the button again, and listened to it.

**_'Hi, Peyton. I know you haven't heard from me in a while, I'm sorry. I was a coward for leaving with Jenny. It was not fair, especially because you were in the hospital, unconscious. But I just needed to get away. But when I saw Lucas the day after you left, and he told me you had the accident, I wanted to stay. I wanted to come to you, I swear. But Lucas was already there. He saved you again, and he was taking care of you. And I knew that I wasn't needed anymore.  
I still love you, Peyton. That will never change. But you will never love me the way you love Lucas. And I don't blame you for anything that has happened. I guess I blame fate.'  
There was a short silence.  
'Jenny is missing you like crazy. She's asking me where you are every night when she goes to sleep. She misses your bedtime stories, your hugs, and.. you. And so do I. It's gonna take awhile to get used to this silence in our new house.  
By now you'll probably be back with Lucas, and I'm happy for you. You finally found what was in your heart, and I hope you two will be happy. I don't know if I'm ever coming back to Tree Hill. Maybe I will see you one day, when you are walking around in Savannah with Lucas and your kids.  
I hope you have a wonderful life, Peyton Sawyer. Know you changed mine forever.  
Jake. _**

Peyton didn't notice that Lucas came in, and he heard every word Jake said. He walked upto her and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Are you okay?' he asked.  
Peyton turned around and faced him, with tears in her eyes.  
Lucas sat down next to her and looked at her.  
'You heard that?'  
He nodded.  
'I thought he was the one that was wrong for leaving me', she said. 'But the truth is, I almost forced him to leave.'  
'What do you mean?' Lucas asked confused.  
'How would you feel if I would run back to Jake the minute we broke up? It must've been terrible for him. Knowing that I loved you, the entire time we were together.'  
'Peyton, it's not your fault. You didn't want this to happen.'  
'But it did. I really hurt him, Luke. And because of me, he will never come back to Tree Hill. And because of me, Jenny knows what it's like to lose another mom.'  
'Peyton, don't do this to yourself, please. Jake wouldn't want this for you. He wanted you to be happy, whether it was with me or with him.'  
Peyton nodded, and stared at a picture of Jenny.  
'Are you having second thoughts about us?' Lucas asked carefully. He didn't want to ask it, but he had to.  
'No. God, no. I love you. I always have and I always will. Nothing is going to change that. I just wish my love for you didn't hurt anyone again. The first time Brooke and now Jake. He deserves better.'  
Lucas nodded and wrapped his arms around her.  
'If you want me to, I'll call Brooke and tell her we're not coming.'  
She shook her head.  
'Uh-uh. This party is a good thing. We already waited too long with telling everybody we're together again. And it's a good distraction, too.'  
'Okay. Then we'll go.'

* * *

Brooke, you did not throw a party at our house!' Haley roared when many people entered their house.  
'Why not? You're the ones with the biggest house. And it only seemed fair, after I planned it.'  
'At least tell us why we are having this party in the first place', Nathan said.  
She shook her head. 'Sorry guys, no can do. It's a surprise.'  
'You're not throwing this party for us, are you? Because it's not my birthday, it's not Nathan's..'  
'No, Hales. Don't worry, it's not for you.'  
'Then tell us, please! Or we'll kick everyone out of here!'  
'No, no, don't do that! I really think you wanna see this.'  
'See what exactly?' Nathan asked.  
'Nice try. Just wait another fifteen minutes, okay.'  
'Brooke, you didn't even give us time to prepare. What kind of party is this? No music, no snacks, no nothing!'  
'Again, don't worry. I've got it all under control!' She smiled and turned around. There was a guy behind her with a beer keg, and in front of their house stood a bus that apparently belonged to a DJ. 'See?' She turned around and walked away. Haley turned around and faced Nathan.  
'This sucks!'  
'Okay, calm down. Brooke said we had to wait fifteen minutes. If nothing happens, we can still throw everyone out, okay?'  
She nodded and hugged him.  
'I wonder what the surprise is', Haley said.  
'Me, too.'  
Nathan slid his arms around her, and kissed her.  
'Don't worry too much, okay.'

At that moment Jamie ran to them.  
'Mommy, why are all these people here?' he asked.  
'I have no idea, sweetie. We'll find out soon enough, I hope.'  
'Is Lily coming, too? Chester really wants to see her.'  
Haley and Nathan chuckled.  
'I don't know, son', Nathan said. 'You know what? I'll call you when I see Lily, okay?'  
He nodded and then ran away.  
Nathan looked at Haley with a worried look on his face. 'Still no sign of Lucas then?'  
'No.. I don't know where he is, and I'm really worried about him.'  
'Yeah, I'm starting to get worried, too. I don't believe he just left without giving us a warning. Again!'  
'Just when I thought he and Peyton were getting closer again.. Argh, he could be a real jerk sometimes!'

That's when Lucas and Peyton walked in, and they were holding onto one another very tightly. And everyone in the room fell silent, which made it even harder for them. But then Haley walked up to them and hugged them.  
'Finally!'  
'Why is that everybody's reaction!' Peyton laughed.  
Everybody started laughing. And then Nathan walked up to his brother.  
'It was about time, man. I'm really happy for you.'  
'Thank you man.' They hugged each other.  
Then Lucas looked at Peyton and saw how happy she was to be with her friends again.  
'Hey Nate, I'm gonna need your help with something.'  
'Yeah, sure. What do you need?'  
He looked at his girlfriend again, and back at Nathan.  
'Come with me.'

'So, how does it feel to be with Lucas again?' Haley asked cheerful.  
'It feels great! I really didn't think we would work things out after the last time, but I'm glad we did.'  
Haley and Brooke gave each other a look and laughed.  
'What?'  
'Peyton.. Everybody knew that you and Lucas would get back together someday. And after Jake left, it was only a matter of time', Brooke said.  
'And of course there was alot you both had to go trough, but you would work it out. You are Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer! You belong together!'  
Peyton smiled. 'We kinda do, don't we.'  
Haley and Brooke laughed and hugged her.  
'So now everything is back to normal, does that mean that you will have time for us agaiN?'  
'What is that suppose to mean?' she asked confused.  
'Well, when you were with Jake, we didn't really get to spend alot of time with you.'  
'She's right. You were either constantly with Jake, or you had to babysit for Jenny.'  
'But that's over now, okay. Jake is.. gone.'  
'Have you heard from him since he left?' Haley curiously asked.  
'This morning. He left me a message, where he said that he was sorry and that he was happy that I was with Lucas now. But also that Jenny missed me.'  
'Did you call him back?'  
'No. I don't think he wants me to. It would be too weird.'  
Brooke nodded and for a moment there was an awkward silence.  
'But hey, tonight I'm not going to worry about anything. It's a party right!'  
'Right.'  
'So.. where are the guys?'

'Are you sure about this, Luke?' Nathan asked him.  
'Positive. I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life.'  
'Okay.. Then I'll help you.'  
'Thanks, man!'  
'No problem. I don't get many chances to help my big brother, so I'll be glad to help now.'  
He smiled.  
'So.. How are you going to do it?' I mean, you have to do something really special.'  
'I know. And I already have something in mind, but then I need to get away for a little while. And I need you to cover up for me.'  
'Are you leaving already? Isn't that a little weird. You just got here.'  
Lucas sighed and thought about how he would handle all of this.  
'Look, why don't you just go to Peyton and have a good time or something. And that gives me time to come up with something. And then you can do whatever you have in mind, okay?'  
'Yeah. Thanks again, you are really helping me with this.'  
Lucas waked back to the livingroom where Peyton was talking to some of her friends.  
'I'm sorry, can I borrow Peyton for awhile?' he asked and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.  
'I was wondering where you went', she said while they walked through the yard. 'I missed you.'  
'I missed you, too', he said and kissed her. 'It's good to be outside, though. No more hiding in your house.'  
'We were not hiding. We just needed some time for ourselves.'  
'May be so, but I can tell that you are happy to be outside, too. I can see how much you missed spending time with Haley and Brooke.'  
'True.. They said that I sort of neglegted them while I was with Jake. And that's also true.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well, I was spending all my time trying to make it work between me and Jake. And maybe I was trying to hard, but I hardly ever spoke to someone but Jake and Jenny.'  
'You don't have to try so hard with me. Your friends are important to you, and to me too. Haley is my best friend, too. And I still have to make up for being away so long. With her, but also with Nathan and Jamie.'  
'And your mom, Andy and Lily. They must have missed you like crazy.'  
'They have, and I've missed my little sister, too. I haven't been able to spend alot of time with her, even now I'm back. See, I was really busy winning back the girl I loved. And.. saving the girl I loved.'  
Peyton smiled and looked into his eyes. Her grip on his hand tightened.  
'You are always saving me.'  
'Somebody's got to.'

Just when they were about to kiss, Nathan walked towards them.  
'Um, Luke?'  
'What's up, Nate?'  
'Um.. your mom called and she asked me to ask you if you wanted to come pick her up. Her car broke down.'  
'Oh, of course.'  
He looked at Peyton and pecked her lips.  
'I'm sorry baby, I have to go.'  
'I will go with you!'  
'No! I mean, that's not neccesary. And besides, only four people fit in my car.'  
'Oh.. Okay, then I'll stay here, with everyone. But you know, this is our party. You can't just leave.'  
'Honey, I have to pick up my mom. I'll be right back.'  
'Promise?' She looked at him with her begging eyes, knowing that he couldn't resist that.  
Lucas laughed. 'I promise..'  
He kissed her again, and then walked away.  
He first walked up to Nathan, to make sure that he did make up the story about his mom. But Nathan reassured him that he could go and take care of everything that he had in mind for his big surprise.

* * *

After two hours Lucas still wasn't back and Peyton started to get really worried. She walked up to Nathan who was playing with his son.  
'Hey Nate. Do you know where Lucas is? He said he was going to pick up his mom, but she's already here..'  
Nathan looked around and saw that Karen and Andy were standing at the bar. 'Damn..' he thought to himself.  
'Um.. Have you tried calling him?' he suggested.  
'I already called him a few times, but he won't answer his phone.'  
'I'll try to call him, okay? Don't worry.'  
'Thank you, Nathan. And will you please let me know if he's alright?'  
'Sure, no problem.' He smiled at her and then walked away to call his brother. To his surprise Lucas immediately answered.  
'Nathan? What's up?'  
'What's up? This plan of yours is taking a lot of time, and Peyton is starting to get worried. What do you want me to tell her?'  
'Tell her that my car broke down, and that she has to come pick me up.'  
'Okay, genius. You know that you have the car, right..'  
'I know. Why don't you take her to the place I told you, and as soon as she gets out of the car, you drive away.'  
Nathan sighed.  
'Sure, anything for my brother.'  
'Thank you, Nate. I really do appreciate this.'  
'Yeah, you better!' Nathan laughed and hung up. To make sure that Karen wouldn't mess up Lucas' plans, he walked towards her and Andy and told them about Lucas' plan. After that he walked back to Peyton.

'Hey Peyton, you don't have to worry about Lucas. His car broke down, and he wanted me to go help him. Do you want to come with me?'  
'Why? I mean, Lucas has fixed many cars before. Why can't he fix his own car?'  
'Because Lucas is so stupid he forgot that he could fix it', Nathan mumbled under his breath.  
'What did you say?'  
'I said, because he.. um.. doesn't have his tools with him! He asked me to bring his tools.'  
'Oh, okay..'  
'So are you coming with me?'  
She nodded. What was the point of this party if Lucas wasn't here to be with her. She waited for Nathan to get the tools and then drove off with him to Lucas.

'So, you and Lucas are finally back together, huh? You must be pretty happy.'  
'I am.'  
'I already told him if he would hurt you again, I would come after him.'  
She chuckled.  
'Thank you, Nathan. But something tells me that he won't screw it up this time.'  
'No, I'm pretty sure that he won't. I haven't talked to him much, but when we did talk the only thing he mentioned was you. You really got him this time, Peyton.'  
'I hope so.'  
For a moment they both didn't say a thing, until Peyton broke the ice again.  
'I'm really glad that we stayed friends, Nate. And that we can have these conversations. The Nathan you were in Junior year, didn't listen to anyone but himself.'  
'I know. But a lot has changed since Junior year. Like, Haley and Jamie. They're the best thing that ever happened to me.'  
'True. If Haley hadn't come along, who knows what might have happened.'  
'Thank you', Nathan said sarcastic and playfully hit her on her shoulder.  
'What? It's the truth. Haley changed you, and I'm glad she did.'  
'And Lucas changed you, and I'm glad he did.'  
What do you mean? I never changed.'  
'Sure you did. When we were dating, you listened to depressing music, and you drew some creepy 'nobody understands me' drawings, like Brooke called them. And you closed yourself off to everybody. Untill Lucas came along. I don't know what he did, but you opened yourself up to him. You started to trust more people, and you've been happier with him than I've ever seen you.'  
Peyton shrugged.  
'And when Lucas left three years ago, you did the exact same thing you did in Junior year. Even when you started dating Jake, you never seemed as happy to be with him as you where when you were with Luke.'  
'You're right, and now I have all of this, I will not screw it up. It means too much to me.'  
Nathan smiled and then focused on the road again. But all of the sudden he stopped. Peyton looked at him as if he was crazy.  
'What's wrong?' she asked.  
'We're here.'  
'What do you mean? I don't see Lucas anywhere.'  
'You'll see him in a minute. Just get out of the car.'  
Peyton did as he said, expecting that Nathan would get out of the car too. But he didn't. Instead he drove off and left her behind, stunned, and not understanding why she was brought to this place. But then, for the first time since she stepped into that car, she looked around to see where she was. She saw that she was at a place that she knew very well. A place that had a special meaning to her.  
She looked around again and then noticed that there were candles everywhere, but still no sign of Lucas. Untill she saw a guy coming closer and closer to her.

'Lucas? What is all of this? I thought your car broke down.'  
'Yeah, it sort of did. I um.. I kinda wanted to be alone with you, you know? Away from everyone that is keeping us apart this evening.'  
Peyton smiled.  
'I know what you mean. Haley and Brooke are really sweet for throwing us this party, but the only thing I wanted was to be alone with you.'  
Lucas gazed into her eyes, took her hand and walked to the water.  
'Do you remember the first time we were here together?'  
'How can I ever forget, Lucas.'  
'I can never forget, it is engraved in my heart forever.'  
'Luke..'  
'Your car broke down, remember. You called my uncle Keith and he sent me to fix it. You were the most stubborn girl I had ever met in my entire life. And yet I fell for you the moment I layed eyes on you. But you were still with Nathan, and I didn't know where I was, but despite all of that, I knew you would be the woman that I would love forever. And I got lucky, because you loved me back in return. And God knows it hasn't been easy for us, but here we are.. again. And you are still the woman that I love, and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.'  
Lucas smiled and got down on one knee as he continued.  
'So I stand here with all that I am, and all that I can give to you. And I'm asking you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, Will you please marry me?'

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but through her tears she smiled and nodded. 'Yes, I'd love to!'  
As Lucas got up, she kissed him and started to hug him. And there wasn't a moment in her life when she felt happier than now.


	11. Author's Note 2

****

Hi,  
I just want to thank everybody that has been reading this story, and I want to apologize for keeping you waiting for the 10th chapter for so long. School and soccer have been crazy, but I'm done with that now.

So, maybe some of you think that the leyton proposal was very soon, but that's because of a lack of inspiration. I honostly had that Lucas moment at 5x01 when he had a writersblock and spelled 'I SUCK' on his computer.  
I think that the next chapter is going to be the last. Sorry for everyone who wished that I would continue. But I don't want to ruin my story.

**It will take awhile before the last chapter will be posted, because I'm going on holiday to Spain for ten days. So, I hope you will wait for the last chapter**

**And again, thank you very much.**

**xoxo PSawyer2514**


	12. The beginning of our new life together

**_Four months later:  
_**It is finally happening, Peyton thought to herself. This was the moment she had waited for her whole life. She always dreamt that her wedding would be with a man who made her happy, a man who deeply cared about her, and respected her. And she got her dream man. Lucas was everything she ever wanted.

'Peyton! Where were you, we have been looking everywhere for you', Brooke yelled and Peyton woke up from her thoughts.  
'I'm sorry, I needed to get away from that church.' She smiled. 'Now that it's really happening it feels so.. scary.'  
'I know what you mean', Haley scoffed. 'When I got married to Nathan for the first time I was really nervous I even threw up. And when I married him for the second time I thought it would get easier, you know, but it doesn't get easy. This is a lifelong commitment.'  
'Okay, Hales? She said she was scared, and saying all of this isn't going to make her feel any better.'  
Peyton laughed.  
'It's okay. I'm happy you're both here, I couldn't do this without you.'  
'And we're happy to be here, Peyton', Haley said. 'We would never want to miss the wedding of my best friend with my other best friend.'  
'Exactly! And you know how much I love weddings. Even if you weren't my best friend, I still wouldn't want to miss this.'  
Peyton laughed again. 'Thank you for trying to relax me, Brooke. But it's not really working. In exactly one hour I'll be walking down the aisle and become mrs. Lucas Scott. That's the part that scares me. Not being Peyton Sawyer anymore.'  
'What? You will always be Peyton Sawyer to us. The girl we love. And it's not like you will change alot by becoming mrs. Lucas Scott.'  
'You're kidding me, right? Look how much Haley has changed over the past years.'  
'Hey!'  
'It's not a bad thing, though. Maybe I can forget about everything bad that has ever happened to me, and focus on the good things.'  
'And maybe if Lucas does the same thing, you will be married for like, forever!'  
'So you think we won't always be married to each other. That we won't make it 'till forever?' Peyton asked Brooke.  
'No, that's not what I meant. I just.. You know.. Nevermind. You will live a fairytale life. You know, the happily ever after.'  
'I hope so.'  
'I know so!' Haley said. 'You and Lucas are so happy together. Nothing can destroy this.'  
'Okay, don't say that. Because every time we say it, something bad happens.'  
'But not this time', Brooke said and rubbed her arms. 'And I don't know why we are here convincing you that this will all work out, when you should be inside getting ready!'  
Peyton smiled, and nodded.  
'Thanks again, and.. I love you both.'  
With that said she ran inside to put on her dress, and get married.

Lucas was standing in front of his mirror, admiring himself. He didn't notice Nathan and Jamie walking in.  
'I thought only girls did that', Jamie said.  
Lucas laughed and turned around.  
'I was only making sure that my tie was..'  
'Yeah yeah.'  
'Okay, so I admit it. I'm nervous. Don't say you weren't nervous when you married Haley.'  
'Nope, not at all. I knew I was marrying the right girl.'  
'Nathan, we were juniors.'  
'Okay, okay', Nathan laughed. 'Maybe I was a little bit nervous. But the point is, no matter how nervous I was, everything was how it was suppose to be. With the right girl, at the right time. And it's the same with you. You and Peyton are right for each other, and both of you wouldn't want to have it any other way. You love her, she loves you. It's gonna be alright, Luke. Don't worry about it so much.'  
'That's easier said than done. I've screwed it up so many times before. What makes you think that I won't screw it up this time.'  
'Because this time there is nothing that is stopping you. No Brooke, no Jake, no New York, no LA. Nothing is stopping you now.'  
Lucas smiled and realised that his little brother was right.  
'Thank you, Nate. I really needed that.'  
'I know, that's why I'm here. But now.. you need to get ready. You think you can do that.'  
He nodded.  
'Good. Jamie and I are right here if you need our help.'  
'No, I think I need to do this one on my own', he said with a smirk all over his face.  
Nathan nodded and turned around to Jamie.

'Okay buddy, you remember what you have to do.'  
'When the man in that white robe asks for the rings, I come forward and I give the ring, right? So you can give them to uncle Lucas.'  
'Exactly. You're the best buddy.'  
Jamie smiled and took the rings his father gave him. He looked at them and beamed.  
'It's beautiful, huh', Lucas said when he saw Jamie staring at the rings. 'It took me a while to pick out, but I think I now have the perfect ones.'  
'Well, if Peyton _does_ say 'no' to you, you can always bribe her with these rings', Nathan said jockingly. 'How could you even afford these.'  
'I wrote a book, remember.'  
'But it wasn't that good!' Jamie joked.  
'Ha, thanks alot!' Lucas laughed.  
'No, seriously. How could you afford this ring?'  
'I saved up some money. And I wanted to do it right. Peyton deserves the best.'  
Nathan smiled and hugged his brother once more before they had to go.

* * *

When Lucas walked into the church he saw all of their closest friends in the front. Then he saw his mom, Lily and Andy and walked up to them.  
'Hey mom, Andy.' He hugged them.  
'How are you feeling? Nervous?' Andy asked.  
Lucas grinned. 'How can I not be nervous? I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world.'  
Karen looked at her son and the tears started to well up. 'I'm so proud of you, Lucas. For the man you've become, and for choosing the right woman to spend your life with.'  
'Keith would be proud of you', Andy added.  
Lucas looked at Andy and smiled. 'Thank you, Andy.'

All of the sudden he heard Nathan call him, so he had to wrap up their conversation. He hugged them and his little sister and then walked back to Nathan.  
'Now is the time, man. The beginning of your new life. It's all starting today.'  
'And I have never felt better. After today nothing can break me and Peyton up.' Lucas smiled and looked self-confident on the outside. But on the inside nerves were killing him. He knew that today was the day he had waited for so long, and nothing could stand in his way to make Peyton his wife.  
The nerves started to get worse when the bridesmades walked down the aisle, and got in line facing him.

He wasn't the only one that was nervous. As Peyton walked down the aisle with her father the nerves raced through her body. She was glad that her father was here for the most important day of her life.  
It was as if Larry could read her mind, and said: 'You don't have to be nervous, sweetie. You chose the right guy to be with. You chose with your heart, and not with your mind. And when you do that, nothing can go wrong. I'm proud of you, baby.'  
'Thanks, daddy.'  
Larry smiled and handed Peyton over to Lucas saying that he had to take real good care of her. After Lucas promised he would never let Peyton go, the ceremony could start.

They both didn't pay attention to what the pastor said, they could only look at each other. Peyton realised that now she was standing there, holding Lucas' hand, everyting was going to be alright. She was facing a beautiful life with the man she loved and with friends she loved.  
Lucas couldn't stop smiling as he looked at his beautiful future wife. He would never feel lonely or sad anymore as long as Peyton was by his side.  
Unfortunatly the pastor interrupted his thoughts when he spoke to Lucas.

'Lucas, repeat after me. I Lucas, take you Peyton..'  
_'I Lucas, take you Peyton..'_  
'To be my lawfully wedded wife..'  
_'To be my lawfully wedded wife..'  
_'To have and to hold..'  
_'To have and to hold..'_  
'From this day forward..'  
_'From this day forward..'_  
'For better, for worse..'  
_'For better, for worse..'_  
'For richer or poorer..'  
_'For richer or poorer..'_  
'In sickness and in health..'  
_'In sickness and in health..'_  
'To love and to cherish..'  
_'To love and to cherish..'_  
'Till death do us part.'  
_'Till death do us part.'_

Then the pastor looked at Peyton and asked her to do the same.  
'I Peyton, take you Lucas..'  
_'I Peyton, take you Lucas..'_  
'To be my husband..'  
_'To be my husband..'  
_'To have and to hold..'  
_'To have and to hold..'_  
'From this day forward..'  
_'From this day forward..'_  
'For better, for worse..'  
_'For better, for worse..'_  
'For richer or poorer..'  
_'For richer or poorer..'_  
'In sickness and in health..'  
_'In sickness and in health..'_  
'To love and to cherish..'  
_'To love and to cherish..'_  
'Till death do us part.'  
_'Till death do us part.'_

The pastor smiled at the both of them and said: 'I understand that you have both written your own wedding vows?'  
They nodded.  
'Girls go first', Lucas said smiling.  
Peyton squeezed Lucas' hand and inhaled.

'When I saw you for the first time, I thought you were nothing. And that you meant nothing. But I was wrong. Because when I got to know you, the Lucas Scott that I have known for all my life, I learned that you meant everything to me. And I realised that the moment we first spoke, when you fixed my car. At first I tried to deny it, I tried to push you away. But you wouldn't let me. You kept me safe, and you helped me through horrible times. I could always depend on you, and you never let me down. There were times that I didn't think that I would make it on my own, but you believed in me. You never gave up on me. You gave me the strenght to be strong. And you still give me that strenght, and you still keep me safe, and that is why I love you, Lucas Scott. And I promise you that I will be that for you, too. The one person you can trust with your life. The one that will keep you safe and warm, and the one who will love you througout our life. I love you.'

'Now it's your turn, Lucas', the pastor said and turned to him.

'Peyton, unlike you I immediatly knew I loved you. You were the most stubbourn girl I had ever met, but you were also insecure and had trouble letting people in. But then something magical happened. You decided to let me into your life, and you let me love you, and loved me in return.  
God knows we've been through rough times. But I never stopped believing that we would make it. And we did, we made it. And now I will make sure that we will never know a time like that again. Because I will stand by you through the years. And I will make mistakes, but I will never break your heart. I promise you that I will do everyting I can to keep you safe. I'll give you everyting I can. For better or worse, 'till death do us part. I promise you today that I will love you with every beat of my heart.'

The pastor smiled and looked at Nathan, who already nodded Jamie to come forward.  
'These weddingrings, they're an inviseble symbol of an unbroken circle of love', the pastor said. 'Signifying to all the union of this man and woman in marriage.'

Jamie gave Nathan the ring and he gave it to Lucas. He sighed once before putting the ring on Peyton's finger.  
'This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring. With all that I have, with all that I am.'  
Peyton wiped away a tear, then turned around and took the ring Brooke gave her. She smiled at Lucas.  
'This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring. To all that I have, and all that I am.'

Jamie komt de ringen geven...  
'These weddingrings, they're an inviseble symbol of an unbroken circle of love. Signifying to all the union of this man and woman in marriage.

The pastor smiled again at them and finally he said: 'By the powers invested in me, by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife.'  
Peyton and Lucas gaze into each others eyes and laugh nervously. They're eyes are both sparkling. Lucas looked at the pastor in anticipation, who said: 'You may kiss the bride.'  
'Thank God!'  
He laughed and kissed her passionatly.  
'I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott', Peyton said once again when she cuts of the kiss.  
'I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer', Lucas said and kissed her again.

**This was my story, I really hoped you liked it. And thank you again, for reading.  
xoxo PSawyer2514**


End file.
